


Четырнадцать свиданий

by platepants, usbsushi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usbsushi/pseuds/usbsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, настоящая любовь просыпается после четырнадцати свиданий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четырнадцать свиданий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Kuroko no Big Bang на diary.ru  
> Иллюстратор: usbsushi  
> Беты: Terra Celtika, вайтлоу 
> 
> Кисе немного на дне

— А теперь пришло время вопросов от наших зрителей! — ведущий подвинул к себе разноцветную коробку с письмами и демонстративно порылся в ней под бодрое музыкальное сопровождение. Вытащив, наконец, небольшой конверт, он вскрыл его и широко улыбнулся:

— Хо-о! Какой интересный вопрос! Кобаяши-сан из Осаки пишет, что любит вас, и спрашивает, может ли вам понравиться парень?

Кисе рассмеялся.

— Я предпочитаю девушек, но моей первой любовью был парень, который учился со мной в школе, так что у Кобаяши-сана есть шанс, — он игриво подмигнул в камеру.

— Уверен, наши зрители желают услышать подробности!

— О, мы были в одной команде по баскетболу.

На последних словах огненный рамен пролился Аомине прямо на штаны. Он тут же вскочил, заматерился и под девчачий вой и шум аплодисментов стащил с себя спортивные брюки, подпрыгивая на одной ноге.

— И кто же это был? — не унимался ведущий.

Краем глаза Аомине заметил, как Кисе поднес палец к губам и опять весело подмигнул:

— Сек-рет.

Пф. Над его головой желтыми лампочками переливалось сердечко на розовом заднике. У ведущего, казалось, от улыбки вот-вот треснет рожа.

По этой теме Кисе с экрана больше не проронил ни слова, а Аомине остался без штанов и в таком же недоумении, как и полный зал поклонников. У половины из них были в руках его смятые фотографии, выдранные или аккуратно вырезанные из журналов, диски с фильмами, где он недавно снялся, или плакаты.

После окончания старшей школы Аомине тоже видел Кисе только в журналах, рекламе или на афишах фильмов, которые он не смотрел. На электричках, в которых он ехал на работу, на билбордах с рекламой туалетной воды. Однажды Кисе попал на обложку вместе с Май-чан, и Аомине чуть не порвал журнал от зависти и желания дать Кисе по наглой морде.

Шоу закончилось, Аомине пощелкал пультом от кондиционера. В Токио начиналась жара.

* * *

В семь утра под приевшуюся мелодию будильника Аомине разлепил глаза, перед которыми еще несколько секунд мелькала разноцветная заставка вчерашнего шоу. Всю ночь он слушал противный голос ведущего и смех Кисе, который даже во сне не ответил на его вопрос.

Окончательно Аомине проснулся под холодным душем, за десять минут размялся, полистал каналы с утренними новостями, которые слушал краем уха, пока стучал палочками по плошке с рисом. Спортивные брюки он натянул вчерашние — на темной ткани пятна не было заметно, — и цокнул языком, вспомнив причину порчи имущества и слабого ожога на бедре.

Захлопнув дверь квартиры, он вразвалку спустился со второго этажа по наружной лестнице, молча помог соседке-старухе с тяжелыми пакетами. Местные старушки его почему-то любили, и от их благодарностей, которые можно было съесть, Аомине не отказывался.

По узким улицам между невысоких домов шли в школу дети. В автомате с напитками возле «Севен Элевен» Аомине захватил бутылку холодного зеленого чая.

— Дядя, помоги?

Мелкий пацан в синей школьной форме и кепке смотрел на Аомине снизу вверх.

— Кофе, — серьезно сказал он и протянул зажатую в кулаке мелочь.

— Не маловат, чтобы пить кофе?

— Нет! Кофе, — и мальчишка, сдвинув брови, упрямо замотал головой.

Аомине взял с маленькой ладошки мелочь. На фоне детской руки резко выделились собственные загрубевшие пальцы, сухая кожа вокруг ногтей и заусенцы. С грохотом мелочь провалилась внутрь машины, та крякнула и выплюнула в нижний отсек коробку с молоком. Пацан недовольно нахмурился, выхватил ее у Аомине из рук, пнул его под коленку и убежал.

Вот маленький гаденыш!

Западная Готанда была зеленым и тихим кварталом. Здесь Аомине по старой привычке мог даже собирать с деревьев панцири цикад . Ночью никто не мешал ему спать, а если он сам приводил девчонку — никто на него не жаловался. Только то и дело на балкон перебирался по перилам соседский кот, Аомине его иногда подкармливал и чесал за коротким рыжим ухом.

На станции Мегуро он каждый день втискивался в набитый вагон метро. В этом маленьком филиале ада только высокий рост помогал ему дышать. Толпа вдавила несколько человек носами ему в грудь. Не раз Аомине задавался вопросом, за какие грехи ему общественный транспорт, но после десяти минут страданий он уже входил в автоматические стеклянные двери большого двухэтажного спорткомплекса.

На ходу Аомине вытащил телефон из кармана и пролистал несколько пропущенных сообщений.

Миюки, Ямата, Огава...

В коридоре Аомине несколько раз круговыми движениями назад-вперед размял плечи, покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, и шейные позвонки негромко хрустнули. Он притормозил перед тем, как шагнуть в большой зал.

— Привет, девчонки.

Поднялся гомон восторженных женских голосов — «Привет, Аомине-кун!», «Аомине-са-а-ан», — сдержать ухмылку было сложно. Здесь Аомине был главным самцом, доминантом, и работа его заключалась в созерцании подтянутых и не очень задниц, а главное — сисек, любовь к которым с годами не ослабла.

Перед началом рабочего дня тут было полно молодых людей, которые к обеду уступали место старикам. Но целевой аудиторией этого зала были замужние неработающие женщины, чаще — европейки, которые бросались в Японии на известный им бренд международной сети фитнес-клубов. Кто-то приходил сюда работать над собой, кто-то — заводить знакомства.

— Инструктор Аомине? — перегнувшись через велотренажер и выпятив небольшую округлую грудь, обтянутую майкой, позвала томная красотка. Она начала ходить сюда одной из первых. Ее муж был на высоком посту в какой-то корпорации, название которой Аомине забыл сразу же после того, как услышал.

При появлении Аомине дамы начинали работать энергичнее, а проблем с тренажерами и причин позвать инструктора становилось в разы больше. Аомине не помнил конкретно, когда его отношения с девушками пошли в гору, но одно знал точно: посетительницы, особенно те, что постарше, от него без ума. Тела у них были не хуже, чем у молоденьких, а опыта — куда больше, поэтому Аомине не видел смысла терять времени. Ему почти ничего не нужно было делать, можно было просто лежать и получать удовольствие — это ему и нравилось больше всего.

— Я бы хотела позаниматься индивидуально, — девчонка стрельнула глазами с маленькими стрелками в уголках.

Аомине еще раз скользнул по ней взглядом: медленно, снизу вверх. Неплохо. Он приосанился. Приняв молчание за согласие, она довольно улыбнулась и незаметно сунула ему в карман визитку.

— В четверг до шести часов моего мужа не будет дома.

Аомине криво ухмыльнулся. Чертовки, уже знают его расписание наизусть.

— Ты опять за старое, — неожиданно раздалось за его спиной.

Вот черт, Вакамацу все слышал. Он был все так же сварлив и так же бдил за Аомине, за что получил от него прозвище «нянька». Хотя за годы острые углы их отношений сгладились, и Вакамацу даже помог ему устроиться сюда на работу, он все равно каждый раз обещал оторвать ему голову. Вакамацу занимался тем же, чем и Аомине, смены они делили между собой, хотя иногда попадали работать в одну, как сегодня.

— Отвали, — отмахнулся Аомине. Он же не виноват в том, что так здесь популярен.

— Прознает менеджер — получишь по орехам.

В тренерской Аомине положил визитку на видное место на столе, чтобы не потерять. Вакамацу, пришедший следом, уселся сверять свой график.

— Эй, Вакамацу, — вдруг сказал Аомине, потом замялся, но все же продолжил: — Ты  вчера смотрел телек? Ну, канал, где обычно в девять показывают дебильные шоу со звездами.

— Нет, — Вакамацу шумно рылся в листах с расписанием и обводил маркером свои смены. — А что там? — спросил он в итоге.

Аомине повертел в руках визитку.

— Нет, ничего, — он помолчал. — Идиотская передача.

В течение дня он мысленно то и дело возвращался к вчерашнему телешоу, даже когда придерживал иностранку за аппетитные на любой мужской вкус места, показывая ей, как работает орбитрек. На коротком перерыве Аомине поймал себя на том, что смотрит в пространство перед собой. Опомнившись, он быстро растер ладонями лицо.

Первая любовь. Средняя школа. Парень из баскетбольного клуба? Что за ахинея. С Кисе Аомине общался больше и теснее других, и ничего такого никогда за ним не замечал. Прошло столько лет, детали воспоминаний стерлись, но от того времени осталось стойкое ощущение, что он знал Кисе как свои пять пальцев. Как он там сейчас? После старшей школы Аомине почти ни с кем не поддерживал контакта.

На третий час работы он начал думать на свою слепоту, на четвертый — на каждого из команды Тейко, на пятый — почему все это его вообще так интересует, и тут же оправдывал себя тем, что они с Кисе все-таки были друзьями, и то, что он задался таким вопросом, вполне естественно.

 

 

Жара стояла невыносимая, и вовсю стрекотали цикады, когда Аомине, утирая ладонью пот со лба и затылка, добрался до городской баскетбольной площадки. Слабый ветерок не приносил облегчения, а лишь обдавал новой порцией раскаленного воздуха. Майка от пота липла к спине, от спортивной сумки с мячом на плече было еще жарче и оттого — гаже. Аомине сделал большой глоток воды, опустошив разом половину бутылки. Из уголка рта крупная капля стекла по подбородку и ниже, щекоча шею.

Накануне ему позвонил Мидорима, и Аомине понял, что от его голоса у него до сих пор сводит зубы, хотя раз в три месяца погонять старой командой в баскетбол, чтобы не потерять форму, было не так и плохо. Обычно приходили трое, четверо, и за все время ни разу не заявился только Кисе. Наверняка потому, что зазнался. Разъезды, плотный график и прочая актерская лабуда — уже в школе его крыло по своей карьере, а сейчас он наверняка пребывает в звездной горячке.

Аомине почувствовал, как брови ползут на лоб: у скамейки возле площадки был один-единственный человек.

Помяни черта.

Кисе стоял, уткнувшись в телефон и привалившись плечом к сетке. Козырек кепки из вытертой джинсы был надвинут на глаза, наушник в одном ухе, на горловине белой широкой футболки висели темные очки, светло-серые бриджи небрежно подкатаны, и одна штанина заметно длиннее другой. На ногах — белые сланцы, не самая удобная обувь для игры в баскетбол. Рядом лежал мяч. Кисе что-то выводил пальцами на дисплее своего смартфона — видимо, играл. Он немного покачивался, и сетка поскрипывала в такт его движениям.

Оторвав взгляд от дисплея, Кисе прищурился, издалека разглядывая Аомине под слепящим солнцем. Уголки его губ медленно и как-то лениво расползлись в улыбке.

— Аомине, — на секунду он будто помедлил, и Аомине уже приготовился услышать привычное и фирменное «ччи», — приве-е-е-т, — приторно протянул Кисе, выдернул наушник и обмотал шнур вокруг телефона. — Тебя тоже, — он руками комично изобразил очки и дальний бросок, — поиграть позвал?

Аомине миллион раз слышал свою фамилию, но недоуменно моргнул, словно услышал ее впервые, и чуть не спросил, где «ччи».

Они давно выросли и не виделись несколько лет, конечно, это нормально, звать друг друга просто по фамилии. Он и Кисе-то ни разу иначе не называл. Однако осознание этого ощущение гадливости не уменьшило. Глупо удивляться тому, что знакомые с годами меняются. Поза, движения, ухмылка — все говорило о том, что перед ним уже совсем не тот Кисе, которого знал Аомине. Точнее, Кисе был похож на того себя, каким он был в Тейко до вступления в баскетбольный клуб.

Аомине приметил его еще до знакомства. Сперва увидел в журнале с айдолами — девчонки в классе все как одна были озабочены Кисе. Потом заметил его в школе. Эта незаинтересованность и снисходительность во взгляде, полная уверенность, что достиг потолка — почему-то Аомине хорошо это запомнил, хоть и не придал особого значения.

— Он написал, что задержится. — Аомине похлопал себя по карману шорт, где лежал телефон. Удивительно было, что Мидорима не только опаздывал, но и сподобился предупредить Аомине. — Уж не думал, что тебя тут увижу. — Он с облегчением бросил сумку с мячом на землю. — Сыграем? — вместо всех бестолковых вопросов предложил он.

«Мы были в одной команде по баскетболу».

В голове всплыла навязчивая картинка из шоу. И идиотские желтые переливающиеся лампочки.

— Больно он нам нужен, а? — Кисе игриво ткнул его локтем в бок. — Я буду за него.

В подтверждение своих слов, он ловко подхватил мяч с земли и в стиле Мидоримы отправил метким броском в корзину, после чего картинно поправил на переносице несуществующие очки.

— Я могу быть за кого угодно, — забрав мяч и у Аомине, выдал Кисе с вызовом. — Даже за тебя. Аомине.

Будь у Аомине шерсть, то сейчас на загривке она встала бы дыбом. Акцент на имени будто доказывал, что Кисе не оговорился, и иначе уже не будет.  

Аомине.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, ему стало как-то не по себе. Он недоверчиво глянул на Кисе, но тот уже бежал с мячом к корзине, улыбаясь, будто и не было ничего, но вместо того чтобы забить, резко затормозил и подхватил с земли второй мяч.

— Или тебе больше понравится играть так?

Смеясь, он прижал одной рукой оба мяча к груди и послал ему воздушный поцелуй, изображая излюбленный типаж Аомине — красотку с большими сиськами. На мгновение показалось, что это прежний Кисе, но секунда — и это ощущение уже испарилось.

— Хорош кривляться.

Аомине встал напротив, уперся ладонями в колени, пригнувшись, и мотнул головой — мол, попробуй меня обойти и забить. Он был готов поспорить, что и сейчас Кисе продует.

— О, — Кисе комично уронил мячи, тыча пальцем куда-то за спину Аомине, — смотри, а вот и наш опоздун.

Он дружелюбно помахал Мидориме.

Здороваться Мидорима по-прежнему не любил и оставался все таким же занудой и консерватором — настолько, что на протяжении всех лет даже не сменил форму очков. Аомине видел его где-то полгода назад, и он вроде еще учился на медицинском факультете. На встречу тогда пришел Акаши, и от их разговоров у Аомине вяли уши. Непонятно, что толкало Мидориму на их встречи, но играть с ним все равно было неплохо.

— Кисе, фамильярность оставь для своих шоу, — Мидорима остановился чуть поодаль и упер руки в бока. Длинный, худой, в оранжевой футболке. Неужели по старшей школе скучает?

Кисе показательно расстроился — поднатаскался в кривляньях со своей работой.

— Фу, мячи грязные, — он вдруг опомнился и задрал футболку чуть ли не до ушей, пытаясь cтряхнуть c нее пыль и песок.

— Что ты как девка, смотреть противно, — Аомине нагнулся и подхватил с земли свой стёртый мяч. Раньше Кисе получил бы за такое еще и оплеуху.

Из-под низкого пояса штанов Кисе выглянула черная полоска трусов с какой-то надписью на английском. Клин мышц поджарого живота уходил под темную ткань.

Аомине глянул на Мидориму, проследил за его взглядом, и перед глазами снова оказалась дурацкая полоска трусов с надписью на английском.

— Эй, — он решил привести в чувство самого Мидориму, легко стукнув мячом по спине. От метнувшегося в ответ взгляда по спине пробежал холодок.

Из трех человек двух команд не сделать, поэтому они отыграли несколько раундов, меняясь: двое против одного, пару раз один на один. Кисе выделывался и требовал, чтобы они играли вдвоем против него одного.

По глазам Мидоримы было понятно, какими усилиями давалось ему самообладание, и только воспитание не позволяло развернуться и уйти.

— Мидорима, а тебе семья уже подобрала невесту? — спросил Кисе.

— Тебя не касается, — ледяным тоном отчеканили ему в ответ.

«Мы были в одной команде по баскетболу».

А может, это был Мидорима? В средней школе они с Кисе часто вместе ходили домой, а в старшей он постоянно писал ему смски. Теперь спросил про невесту и то и дело подначивал. Возможно, за старую обиду.

— Кисе, я сейчас тебе надеру уши. Считай, в честь встречи. И не посмотрю, что ты айдол.

Заступаться Аомине не собирался, но выпендрежники его все еще злили. Единственный, кто может здесь выпендриваться — он сам. Он еще не знал, как за годы изменился Кисе, но способы воздействия на него, видимо, остались теми же, потому что после этих слов тот будто очнулся. А спустя еще полчаса сбросил шлепки, сдвинул козырек кепки назад и начал бегать босиком по раскаленному покрытию площадки, ругаясь на несправедливость и требуя играть еще и еще. Сейчас это был в точности тот придурок, которого Аомине помнил.

Мидорима тоже заметно поостыл, но, извинившись, вскоре оставил их доигрывать вдвоем. Когда поиграть приезжал Акаши, он задерживался куда дольше.

Когда счет дошел до трех в пользу Аомине, Кисе упал на деревянную скаймеку, стянул с себя кепку и принялся ею обмахиваться, зачесав пятерней отросшую челку.

— Если бы не шлепки, я бы вас сделал, — серьезно заявил он.

— Ну конечно-конечно, ты бы всех сделал, как всегда.

Аомине уселся рядом, запрокинул голову и громко выдохнул: все-таки без регулярных тренировок он терял форму, несмотря на то, что в зале все тренажеры были в его полном распоряжении. Пот с обоих лил градом.

Аомине не мог вспомнить, когда они виделись последний раз. В старшей школе, что ли. На первом году Сейрин взяла Зимний кубок, на следующий год Тоо с Кайджо встретились еще раз, сыграли вничью, и Аомине получил еще одну травму. На третий год он услышал, что Кисе оставил клуб.

— Ты как? — вопрос был идиотским, но спустя несколько лет иначе не спросишь.

— Модель, актер — звезда, — Кисе раскинул руки, задев Аомине по плечу. — А ты? Я думал, что уже давно должен читать о тебе в новостях про НБА.

— Скажешь тоже. Работаю в «Голдс Джим».

— Воа! Тренируешь аппетитных девчонок? Или парней?

— Слежу за тренажерным залом. Девчонки иногда такие приходят, — Аомине показал на себе огромные буфера, — закачаешься.

— Звучит, как работа твоей мечты, — Кисе негромко засмеялся.

Разговаривать о том, как дела, спустя несколько лет оказалось сложно, но с неловкими ситуациями Кисе благодаря своему характеру по-прежнему справлялся лучше всех. Он достал свой белый смартфон, открыл на вкладке «Контакты» чистое поле и сунул Аомине в руки.

— Напиши.

— Номер?

— А что еще! — Кисе засмеялся.

Аомине потыкал пальцем в глянцевую поверхность, набирая цифры. На заставке у Кисе стояло собственное фото.

Аомине загоготал:

— С каких пор ты ставишь на заставки свои рожи?

— Отстань! — Кисе вдруг вспыхнул и поспешил отобрать телефон. Потом, будто передумав, развернул к Аомине экран и сердито потыкал в него пальцем. — Между прочим, это фото я считаю одним из лучших.

— Да ты там развалился, как томная красавица.

— И что! Красиво лежать могут не только грудастые девчонки.

— А в фильмах парней целовать могут тоже не только девчонки?

В ту же секунду Аомине понял, что сболтнул лишнего. И не докажешь ведь теперь, что тот фильм попался ему на глаза случайно, жанр он не посмотрел, а это был один из первых фильмов Кисе, после которого Аомине действительно не смотрел ни одного.

Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Кисе же и бровью не повел, только многозначительно ухмыльнулся.

 

Первое сообщение пришло спустя неделю. Телефон коротко завибрировал в тот момент, когда в руках Аомине дугой выгнуло ту самую девчонку из спортзала, со стрелками в уголках глаз. Его имя она кричала, как потерпевшая, что Аомине не особо воодушевило, хотя и приятно потешило самолюбие.

«Привет. Что делаешь?»

Аомине озадаченно посмотрел на салфетку в руках, которой только что вытер член. Сзади его обвили тонкие женские руки, в плечо уткнулся маленький острый подбородок.

— Кто тебе пишет?

— Друг, — ответил Аомине после недолгих раздумий.

— Тогда друг подождет, — проворковала она и потянула его назад.

* * *

«Эй, не люблю, когда меня игнорируют!»

Потягивая «Асахи» перед телевизором, Аомине засмеялся, глянув в телефон. Кисе еще в школе взрывался, когда он забывал ему ответить, или отвечал долго, потому что спал, или оставлял телефон дома. Бесконечные Аоминеччи то, Аоминеччи се, пойдем туда и сюда, а давай завтра поиграем. И так было почти каждый день. Такие смски не совсем вязались с тем Кисе, которого Аомине увидел накануне.   

На балконе замяукал соседский кот.

— Ну, иди-ка сюда, — открыв дверь, Аомине присел на корточки и протянул к нему руку. Кот тут же ткнулся головой ему в ладонь и зажмурился, когда Аомине почесал загривок. Задранный хвост загнулся на кончике крючком.

Аомине вынес ему кусок рыбы от суши, которые не доел, и кот зачавкал, утробно урча. Усы у него довольно топорщились.

В комнате снова завибрировал телефон.

«Ну чего тебе? Кота кормлю».

Аомине настрочил ответ так быстро, что и телефон заляпал рыбой.

«У тебя есть кот? Мило».

«Не мой. Соседский иногда топчется у меня на балконе».

«Где ты живешь?»

«В доме».

«Пф! Ты же понял, о чем я».

«Да понял-понял. На Синагава».

* * *

В субботнюю смену в клубе был необычный для выходных ажиотаж. Аомине недоверчиво нахмурился, увидев через стеклянную дверь зала дам и девиц, столпившихся в одном месте.

— Эй, Вакамацу, — он заглянул в приоткрыую дверь тренерской. — Что стряслось? — Аомине кивнул в сторону зала.

— Не видел, но вроде ничего необычного. — Вакамацу переодевался и выглянул на него из горла не до конца натянутой футболки. — Аомине, — до чего же недовольный у него был голос! — не ленись и сходи посмотри сам. — После футболки Вакамацу взялся за спортивные брюки. — И закрой за собой дверь! Не хочу, чтобы все видели мой голый зад.

— Да кому ты нужен, — отмахнулся Аомине и ногой захлопнул за собой дверь.

Происходящее в зале ему что-то смутно напоминало, и он почти сразу понял, что именно.

— Эй, как ты узнал, где я работаю?

Все было совсем, как, черт побери, в школе. Ничего не поменялось! Кисе завладел вниманием всей женской части зала, которой было большинство, и даже частью мужской. Когда заявился Аомине, девицы недоуменно переглянулись, словно заметались меж двух огней. В воздухе повис их немой вопрос, откуда эти двое знакомы.

— Спортзалов этой сети не так много. А такая ленивая задница, как ты, вряд ли будет работать далеко от дома, — Кисе ему подмигнул и почесал пальцем лоб под белой повязкой, удерживавшей длинную челку.

— Прошу прощения, — дежурно извинился Аомине, сдернул Кисе с тренажера-«бабочки» и вытащил из кружка девиц. — Надо поговорить по душам.

Кисе успел только невразумительно крякнуть в ответ. Хватка у Аомине была очень сильная.

— И как ты это объяснишь? — спросил он, оттащив Кисе в угол зала, хотя восторженные посетительницы и не думали расходиться и продолжали на них пялиться.

Кисе будто искренне недоумевал:

— Как? Купил сюда абонемент. Хочу, чтобы ты меня потренировал. Решил за себя взяться, что в этом такого?

— Но я не тренер. Список личных тренеров на стойке регистрации. Дул бы туда.

— Но я хочу с тобой, — Кисе сдвинул брови, и Аомине узнал это выражение лица, годы его не изменили — с таким лицом Кисе часто просил его остаться поиграть. — Можно сказать, как раньше, один на один.

Только сейчас Аомине заметил у него под глазами темные круги, а когда посмотрел внимательнее, то увидел, что и тонус мыщц заметно спал.

— Мышцы хреновые, — заключил Аомине, для верности пощупав его за предплечье, выглядывающее из безрукавки.

— Воу, любишь руки распускать! Я буду слушаться вас, инструктор, — заявил Кисе и шутливо отдал честь.

Одна иностранка, блондинка с крутыми бедрами, продефилировала к ним уточнить время ее индивидуальной тренировки, и перед тем как развернуться, заодно улыбнулась и подмигнула Кисе.

— Индивидуальные тренировки? Так ты работаешь и на дому? А ведь говорил, что не тренер.

— Не бери в голову.

Не хотелось, чтобы Кисе спрашивал дальше. Лучше бы он занялся тем, зачем сюда пришел. И желательно молча. Аомине провел его по залу, рассказал о делении на зоны, показал, какие у них есть силовые и кардиотренажеры, и отправил Кисе сперва на гребной, предупредив не забывать за собой тренажеры вытирать тряпками, которые лежали рядом с каждым. Сам Аомине отошел в туалет и за водой.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на себя в зеркало над раковиной, будто пытался поговорить с отражением. Спустя столько лет Кисе свалился ему на голову. Аомине всегда спокойно относился к возникновению и исчезновению людей в своей жизни — кто-то уходил, кто-то приходил, и у него от этого ровным счетом ничего не менялось. Однако сейчас и, может, в свете недавнего телешоу стало интересно, чем жил Кисе все эти годы. Хотя признаваться себе в этом не очень-то и хотелось, ведь Аомине любил следовать своему неизменному принципу — плевать на все. И в большинстве случаев так оно и было.

Вернувшись, первым делом он услышал громкий голос.

— Раньше мы всегда тренировались вместе, — вещал Кисе толпе вдруг разом покрасневших девиц.

— Индивидуально?

— Да! Каждый день, один на один часами. Мы тогда еще в школе учились. Аомине был такой крутой, бывало после таких тренировок я даже встать не мог!

— Каждый день! — воскликнула одна.

— Не смог подняться! — удивилась другая.

— Еще в школе!

Одна из окружавших его дам в возрасте разом осушила почти полную бутылку воды.

Когда подошел Аомине, все как один обернулись на него, удивленно хлопая глазами. По толпе пробежал возбужденный шепоток.

— Кисе-е-е, — Аомине снова выдернул его из женского общества, — нам опять надо поговорить.

— По душам?

— Еще по каким.

На этот раз он отвел его в тесную тренерскую. Стены, помимо рабочих графиков, были обвешаны плакатами и вырезками из журналов со спортсменами. На почетном месте между плакатами с Леброном и Джорданом было воткнуто фото Май-чан.

Кисе запыхтел:

— Ну что опять?

— Надо кое-что разъяснить.

Аомине сел на стул верхом и сложил руки на его спинке. Кисе уселся на стул напротив.

— С некоторыми из них я сплю, — прямо сказал Аомине. — Но они сами этого хотят, а я не вижу смысла отказываться.

— Ого! Здорово, что ты позвал меня сюда, — Кисе обвел взглядом комнатушку, — чтобы сказать об этом.

— ...и у нас это называется индивидуальными тренировками.

Тут Кисе промолчал, глядя на Аомине в упор так, что тому стало неловко, а потом вдруг разразился хохотом, схватившись за живот.

— Что они теперь о нас думают!

— Вот иди и исправь это.

— А может, пусть и думают дальше? — Кисе подмигнул ему на манер той блондинки-иностранки и изобразил ее буфера. — Вдруг спрос увеличится, — добавил он со смешком. — Может, как-нибудь прихватишь меня с собой?

— Я сейчас прихвачу и внесу твое имя в черный список.

— Оу, серьезно? — Кисе выпятил нижнюю губу, словно раздумывая. — Ну понял, понял.

Он примирительно поднял руки, после чего Аомине выпроводил его из тренерской.

Когда Кисе собрался наконец уходить, повесив белое полотенце на шею, он сложил руки в импровизированный рупор и прокричал, чтобы Аомине услышал на другом конце зала:

— С нетерпением жду нашей следующей ин-ди-ви-ду-аль-ной тренировки, инструктор Аомине!

Аомине медленно, чтобы Кисе точно разглядел, провел большим пальцем поперек шеи.

* * *

Теплые губы прижались к щеке Аомине, а потом отстранились с влажным причмоком.

— Тяжело от тебя оторваться, — с придыханием шепнула Карен ему на ухо.

Аомине ухмылялся, держа ее за талию и гладя по спине через тонкую шелковую ткань светлой блузы.

Карен была канонично красивой белокожей американкой, старше Аомине почти на десяток лет, но оттого не менее притягательной. Женщины постарше не требовали от него обязательств, все их отношения ограничивались только постелью, и редко кто из них хотел большего. Карен не бдила за ним, как когда-то и иногда сейчас Сацуки, ничего не требовала, как многие молодые девчонки, с которыми Аомине пробовал заводить отношения. С ней можно было поговорить и как с другом, мудрым и опытным. Вдобавок, именно от нее эта квартира досталась Аомине в аренду на выгодных условиях.

Она была у Аомине первой в некотором роде. В фитнес-клубе он еще не отработал и нескольких месяцев, когда Карен вдруг предложила ему позаниматься на дому.

— Но я же инструктор, а не тренер, — не понял тогда Аомине.

— Меня устраивает и твоя квалификация, просто составишь мне компанию.

Какое-то время Аомине действительно с ней работал, получая за выезды суммы, как обычный тренер. Тогда он жил еще у черта на рогах и платил за скромную квартирку столько, что лишние деньги не мешали.

После тренировок Карен приглашала его остаться, как она это называла, на ланч. Аомине было неудобно просто взять и свалить — дополнительный заработок терять не хотелось. С каждым разом он задерживался дольше, до тех пор, пока Карен не сказала прямо, чего от него хочет.

Впоследствии с Аомине захотели «потренироваться» еще несколько женщин, но не всегда это заканчивалось сексом. Все иностранки со свободными нравами, выскочившие замуж за японцев, скучали, пока их мужья целыми днями пропадали на работе. Некоторым женщинам просто хотелось компании и иногда — пофлиртовать, совмещая это с тренировками.

 

Телефон зазвонил раньше, чем Карен успела уйти. Аомине в два широких шага оказался у стеллажа, где дребезжал мобильный, но когда обернулся, ее уже не было. Будто испарилась, оставив за собой шлейф терпкого аромата духов.

Он нажал на кнопку приема вызова, в динамике сперва раздался шорох, стук, будто стеклянную бутылку поставили на твердую поверхность.

— Привет, — зазвучал на том конце знакомый голос.

— Йо.

Кисе замялся, помолчав.

— Что делаешь? Надеюсь, не отвлекаю.

— Есть собираюсь.

Аомине прошлепал босиком на кухню, прижав телефон плечом к уху, и зашуршал бумажным пакетом с еще теплыми терияки-бургерами. Обычно, чтобы наесться, ему нужно было минимум два. Или три. Или четыре.

— А я тут сериал смотрю. Такой классный.

— М-м…

Поняв, что Кисе позвонил просто так, Аомине нахмурился. Ему что, поговорить больше не с кем? Аомине в это никогда бы не поверил.

— Знаешь, американские сериалы гораздо круче японских. Я бы хотел сниматься в подобных фильмах. Чтобы вау! Бэнг-бэнг! Бздыщь!

Аомине убрал телефон от уха, пока Кисе не проорался.

— Мне предлагают роли только в мелодрамах. Думаю, я способен на большее, сыграть злодея или шпиона, — Кисе замолчал, а потом тут же переключился: — А ты бы хотел сняться в кино?

— Не знаю, — ответил Аомине коротко и пожал плечами, выкладывая на тарелку оставшиеся в холодильнике овощи. Томаты черри подвяли.

— Слышал, скоро будут снимать фильм про якудза. Уверен, из тебя бы вышел крутой плохой парень. Ходил бы с пистолетом, с татуировкой дракона во всю спину и в рубашке с турецкими огурцами. — Кисе был так поглощен рассуждением, что, казалось, повесь Аомине трубку, он даже не заметит этого. — Я бы тоже занимался чем-нибудь клевым. О! Например, подделывал картины, — он засмеялся.

Аомине зажевал вялый черри, взял тарелку, бургеры — сразу оба в одну руку — и двинул в обратно в гостиную.

При первой их встрече Аомине же сам задался вопросом, как у Кисе дела, и вот — Кисе ему рассказывает. Чему удивляться?

— И ты звонишь мне, только чтобы сказать это? — спросил он, и в трубке повисла пауза, от которой даже Аомине стало неудобно и он замер перед диваном прежде, чем на него сесть.

— Извини, —  негромко донеслось из динамика. — Что-то накатило, — Кисе снова помолчал. — Сериал хотел тебе посоветовать, посмотри?

В голосе его была… тоска, что ли? Прикидываться он мог сколько угодно, но обмануть Аомине у него и сейчас не получится. Только кто такой ему теперь Аомине, чтобы указывать. Раньше все лечилось одним разговором и затрещиной.

— Посмотрю, — вдруг согласился Аомине. — Скинь название в Лайн.

— Ну… тогда пока?

— Пока.

* * *

Роппонги будто пульсировал от музыки, доносящейся из открытых дверей баров и клубов. Бесчисленные неоновые вывески, разношерстная публика на узких улицах: шумные компании японцев, иностранцев или смешанные. Разрисованные и разодетые девицы и выпендрежно одетые парни. Они курили у входа в клубы, двигались из одного бара в другой. Кто-то уже еле стоял на ногах. Ритмы музыки сливались в один и били по ушам. Казалось, что в пятничный вечер людей здесь не меньше, чем  днем где-нибудь на Сибуя.

Аомине огляделся, пытаясь понять, тот ли это адрес, и действительно вся та длинная очередь стоит в нужный ему клуб. Для Аомине между ними не было никакой разницы, и ни одно из названий ни о чем ему не говорило, но Кисе заманивал его обещаниями, что покажет одно из лучших мест во всем Токио.

Пока Аомине оглядывался, к нему пристал чернокожий, предлагая зайти совершенно бесплатно в какое-то место, где есть полный набор развлечений и удовольствий на любой вкус.

— У меня таких развлечений и на работе выше крыши, — сказал ему Аомине.

Почти сразу же рядом скрипнуло тормозами начищенное такси, открылась желтая дверь, и оттуда выглянула голова Кисе, странно зализанная. Наверно, сейчас так модно. Сам Аомине только и смог, что неумело провести по своим волосам гелем. И то ему это не понравилось и казалось, что он выглядит как петух. Но Кисе сказал быть при параде и обещал кучу девчонок.

— Йо, Аомине! — бодро сказал он и хлопнул дверью, отпуская такси.

Аомине оглядел его с ног до головы. На Кисе был черный костюм с зауженными брюками. Рубашка тоже была темная, но с каким-то аляпистым рисунком.

— От тебя несет, как от парфюмерной фабрики.

— Приму за комплимент. Ты тоже ничего.

Кисе по-свойски закинул руку Аомине на шею, подергал за воротник его рубашки, а потом потянулся и понюхал шею. В другой руке у него была небольшая коробка кремового цвета с узором из завитушек.

— Нам туда, — и Кисе кивнул на ту самую очередь.

Ни в один клуб не пыталось попасть столько народу, как в этот.

— В такой очереди я стоять не собираюсь.

— А нам и не надо. У меня есть подход к местному вышибале, — он потряс коробкой у него перед носом.

Аомине не понял, что там приготовил Кисе, но пошел следом, отстав на полшага и сунув руки в карманы джинсов, которые казались тесными после привычных широких спортивных штанов.

— Для всяких моделей там отдельный вход, что ли? Хотя не удивлюсь.

— Бывает и так, — Кисе обернулся и подмигнул.

Под неодобрительные взгляды людей из очереди они подошли к самому входу, где стояла охрана. Аомине еще раз глянул на коробку, где различил только слово «Кондитерская».

— Это что, пирожные?

— Ага.

— Кисе, ты собираешься дать вышибале на лапу эклерами?

— Точно.

— Ты пьян. Кому нахер нужны твои эклеры?

— О. Мине-чин, Кисе-чин, давно вас не видел.

— Ясно.

— Мурасакибараччи, привет! Я тебе кое-что принес.

— Йо. — Аомине подвинул Кисе плечом. — А ты тут как оказался?

Непонятно, что удивило его первым: вдруг дурацкое «ччи» в отношении другого или то, что на входе в клуб стоял Мурасакибара, который на их встречи пришел от силы пару раз. Он провел их за собой внутрь, остановился и посмотрел сверху вниз из-под полуопущенных век. Строгий костюм делал громилу еще больше.

— На подработке. Из-за роста взяли сразу, а делать тут ничего не нужно — только стоять на входе. — Он зевнул.

Кисе был до противного любезен с Мурасакибарой. За минуту он успел расспросить о жизни, о семье, о работе, про переезд из Акиты обратно в Токио. А вдруг именно в него Кисе тогда и втрескался? Аомине еще раз глянул на Мурасакибару. Верилось с большим трудом.

Кисе уже тащил Аомине за собой дальше, ухватив за локоть. Несколько тысяч киловатт звука разом обрушились на них. Казалось, что внутренности пульсируют вместе с ним. Лазерные лучи — зеленые, красные — плясали под потолком, скрещивались, образуя сетку, и опускались на толпу. Белый мерцающий свет не давал никого перед собой разглядеть. Аомине в первые секунды зажмурился и проморгался.

Последний раз в клубе он был больше года назад и совсем отвык от таких мест. Подушка и пиво дома обычно были для него привлекательнее, чем дрыгающиеся под «туц-туц-туц» тела.

Пока они продирались сквозь толпу, Кисе постоянно кто-то останавливал: девчонки вешались ему на шею, парни хлопали по плечу, приветствуя. Казалось, он был знаком с каждым. Аомине оглядывался по сторонам, пока Кисе не хватал его снова и тащил дальше.

— Вот и наше место! — Кисе упал, раскинув руки, на мягкий темно-красный диван в зоне на возвышении, отгороженной от танцпола. Она напоминала комнату, в которой было только три стены. На столе в ведерке со льдом стояла бутылка «Дом Периньон».

Аомине присвистнул. Кисе подсел ближе.

— Это все наше, — похваставлся он. — Заказывай, что хочешь — я плачу! — прокричал он на ухо так, что Аомине чуть не оглох.

Почти тут же подсела небольшая компания, окружив Кисе, — три девчонки и два парня. Он пытался перезнакомить всех с Аомине, но тот ни одного имени не запомнил. С одним из них Кисе отлучился в туалет, а когда вернулся, еще некоторое время что-то говорил ему на ухо, а парень незаметно для всех, но заметно для Аомине положил что-то Кисе в руку. Потом подсели еще люди. Ушли первые и ввалились другие. Официантки в коротких юбках и с накладными ресницами только успевали уносить подносы с батареями пустых стаканов и приносить новые, с разноцветными коктейлями.

Спустя час или полтора Аомине уже щупал за мягкие места одну из девчонок. И еще одну. И другую тоже. Они все были симпатичные, улыбчивые и не просили им ничего купить, будто уже были кем-то проплачены. Аомине косо глянул в сторону Кисе, который, поймав его взгляд, хитро подмигнул. Он выглядел как сутенер. Вскоре все стало похоже на соревнование — кто перелапает и переобнимает больше девиц. Разумеется, выигрывал скотина Кисе, но Аомине не сильно отставал.

— Ну как тебе тут, нравится? — через некоторое время Кисе перебрался через чужие колени к Аомине. — О, извини, — сказал он, когда почти сел на него.

Это место из-за количества людей уже больше напоминало танцпол.

— Да я в восторге, — съязвил Аомине. — Хотя вон та ничего, — он показал стаканом в сторону спешащей к чужому столу официантке с высоким светлым хвостом.

Кисе одобрительно закивал:

— Могу познакомить.

— Валяй.

— Как-то имел с ней дело. В туалете. — сказал Кисе и добавил Аомине на ухо: — Она совсем неплоха.

— Блядь, Кисе, — Аомине цокнул языком. — Все, забей.

— Да я чуть-чуть! Только в рот.

Аомине тянул чистый «Сантори», иногда Кисе подсовывал ему попробовать через спиральную трубочку свою сладкую дрянь. Уже стало ясно, что в этом клубе тусовалась в основном золотая молодежь, которая в развлечениях себе не отказывала. Когда Аомине справлял нужду, в соседней кабинке кто-то трахался так, что перегородка дрожала. Пока он мыл руки, в зеркале над раковиной виднелись две торчащие над дверью той кабинки макушки, притиснутые друг к другу.

Кисе времени даром не терял. Когда Аомине вернулся, он уже был порядком растрепан, и на каждом колене у него устроилось по сочной размалеванной девице с глубоким декольте. Взгляд Кисе ясно показывал, что рассудок у него отключился, а блудливая улыбка — что свои приключения он даже не собирается заканчивать.

Не успел Аомине сесть, как и у него на коленях устроилась очередная девица. Кисе это заметил и показал ему язык, в котором мелькнул мелкий шарик пирсинга. Девица пыталась повернуть голову Аомине к себе, но он не поддался, и теперь смотрел только на Кисе. Девки не спеша гладили Кисе по груди, залезали пальцами между пуговиц рубашки, и потом вовсе их расстегнули. Он обнимал их за узкие талии, медленно поглаживая, шептал им что-то, и они охали, прикрыв рты руками, и смущенно хихикали. И без того короткое платье одной задралось так, что стало видно черное кружево чулок и трусики. У другой в руке была небольшая белая таблетка, которую она зажала между губ, а потом взяла Кисе ладонями за лицо, приблизилась и протолкнула ее языком к нему в рот. Кисе ей пошло улыбнулся и запил таблетку коктейлем из высокого бокала. И все время он поглядывал на Аомине, будто ожидая реакции.

— Идиот,  — сказал Аомине, но Кисе его не услышал.

Всем нутром Аомине чуял, у Кисе что-то стряслось, но обстановка вокруг не позволила ему спросить. Кисе бы не вел себя так, не будь у него на то весомой причины. Или Аомине настолько плохо его знал? Да быть того не могло.

В какой-то момент Аомине надоело наблюдать эту оргию в одежде, и он, не извинившись, стряхнул с себя девицу и решил взбодриться около бара. Он еще не надрался так, как Кисе, но конечности уже слегка онемели, перед глазами поплыла слабая пелена, звук музыки в ушах притупился. Черт знает, почему так изменилось настроение.

Еле протолкнувшись к стойке, Аомине заказал ледяной минеральной воды с газом. Приложил ко лбу холодный, покрытый конденсатом стакан, а затем сделал большой глоток. Напрягся, соображая.

Кисе, показывающий ему язык, его взгляды — не шли из головы. И на месте девок он вдруг начал представлять парней.

Может, Кисе тогда говорил вовсе не про среднюю школу? Был у него в старшей бровастый капитан-коротышка, за которым Кисе таскался хвостом. Аомине его запомнил. Он ему сразу не понравился.

— Э-э-эй! — раздалось вскоре над ухом. — Я тебя потерял!

Аомине взяли за плечи, крепко сжали и отпустили. Кисе кое-как растолкал стоящих рядом, улыбнувшись им и послав смачный воздушный поцелуй, и с трудом забрался на высокий барный стул.

— Бармен! Дайгиндзё, — и он показал пальцами маленькую стопку, прищурившись так, словно оценивал, верно ли все сделал.

— Тебе уже хватит.

— Я сам решу, когда хватит, — неожиданно резко ответил Кисе. На лице его не было и тени привычной улыбки. — Хочешь секс на пляже?

— Чего?

— А оргазм?

— Чего?!

— Это коктейли, придурок. Не обольщайся, — и Кисе так же резко засмеялся. — Ты заставил меня искать тебя.

— Вот это да. Такой труд проделал, а.

— Эй, не издевайся! — лицо Кисе перекосила гримаса обиды, Аомине успел только недоуменно вскинуть брови.

— Ты надо мной всегда издевался, Аомине, — продолжил он, не дождавшись ответа. — Всегда.

Аомине застыл, придерживая стакан за основание, и уставился на Кисе. От внезапных обвинений стало не по себе. Он всегда терялся как малолетний, если с ним заводили такие разговоры. Ругаться и драться Аомине умел, а выяснять отношения — ни капли.

Кисе положил ладонь ему на затылок, сгреб в кулак короткие волосы, подался вперед и прижался к нему горячим лбом. В нос ударил запах перегара и сигарет. Кисе курит? Или только когда выпивает?

— А я за тобой всегда бегал, — Кисе горько рассмеялся, глядя ему в глаза, — как щенок. Никого перед собой, кроме тебя, не видел. А ты? — Он ткнул пальцем Аомине в грудь. — Ты только издевался, шпынял и не принимал всерьез.

Таких слов и признаний он не ждал. Обычно Кисе не обижался. Не обижался же? С ним в этом плане всегда было легко. Если бы Аомине сейчас спросили, почему в средней школе, да и в старшей, Кисе так часто от него доставалось, он бы не ответил. Просто Кисе всегда себя вел так, что тумаки, подножки и тычки сами напрашивались.

— Я никогда не хотел тебя обидеть, — только и смог ответить Аомине.

Для пьяного взгляд у Кисе был неожиданно пронизывающий. В темноте на его лицо то и дело падали вспышки света — синего, желтого, алого. Вдруг отчетливо почувствовалось, как от музыки и чужих плясок вибрирует под ними пол.  

— Кого ты обманываешь, — Кисе улыбнулся, но глаза его не улыбались. Бармен поставил перед ним стопку сакэ, и Кисе осушил ее разом, резко запрокинув голову, утер рукавом покрасневшие от поцелуев губы и снова уставился на Аомине:

— Будешь прав, если сейчас скажешь, что прошло уже сто лет и какая теперь разница, — сказал он. — И правда, какая? — Кисе пожал плечами. — Только я как идиот, все помню. — Он покрутил в руках пустую стопку, поставил ее и несколько раз постучал пальцем по стойке. — Про других не помню, а вот про тебя — помню.

Аомине склонил голову набок:

— Ты что, головой ударился?

— Может быть, — легко кивнул Кисе. — Мне даже баскетбол без тебя был неинтересен. Когда ты в Тейко бросил тренировки, я тоже забил — без тебя было уже не то.

Вокруг стоял шум голосов, криков, ритма электронной музыки, стука бокалов друг о друга и о барную стойку. Их с Кисе никто не замечал. Они будто провалились в вакуум, где кроме них больше никого не было. Кисе говорил и говорил, про них, про его нынешние проблемы, о которых Аомине ничерта не понял. И говорил он так, словно считал прошлое уже за ерунду, только от ерунды этой внутри что-то переворачивалось.

Аомине заглянул в свой стакан, на дне которого лопались пузырьки газа. Кисе положил руку ему на шею и ухватился за воротник рубашки.

— А ведь это я должен был первым тебя обыграть! — он сильнее сжал в руке воротник. — Ох и сердился я на Кагамиччи, когда он меня обошел.

Кагами? Подумаешь, с ним было весело играть в баскетбол. Или Кисе так ревновал?

Да он же сам перестал писать Аомине, как только они выпустились и он совсем свалил в свой шоу-бизнес, как и хотел еще со средней школы. Они и в старшей уже общались только когда Сацуки хватала их и тащила с собой по магазинам. Но и тогда Аомине ничего не замечал, ведь все было как обычно. И если Кисе не объявлялся, значит, ничего и не хотел. Или — Аомине накрыло неожиданное и до ужаса простое озарение, — это потому, что...?

В груди паршиво заскребло.

Бармен протер перед ними стойку.

— Я считал тебя другом, а ты только смотрел свысока! И знаешь, как мне сейчас хреново?

— Слушай, — не выдержал Аомине, — судя по этому, — он кивнул в сторону чиллаута, где они сидели до этого, — тебе было очень даже не хреново.

Перед этим взглядом, прямым, пронизывающим — и Аомине догадывался, что таблетки и алкоголь здесь уже не при чем, — он был совершенно безоружен. Возможно, глубоко внутри он с неудовольствием понимал, что когда-то мог быть не прав, но абсолютно не желал в этом признаваться.

— Неправда! — Кисе так стукнул кулаком по барной стойке, что перед ним подскочила пустая стопка. — Ты ничего не знаешь... — сказал Кисе и осекся, будто усилием воли сдержавшись, чтобы не продолжить.

Сегодня и без того было сказано слишком много того, к чему Аомине оказался не готов. Ворошить прошлое он терпеть не мог и сроду этим не страдал. Спустя несколько лет Кисе вломился в его жизнь снова, и благодаря ему в мыслях теперь стоял настоящий кавардак. Ощущение было такое, будто Кисе где-то видел Аомине лучше, чем он сам, и Аомине это совсем не устраивало.

— …И не думаю, что хочу знать, — закончил за него Аомине и слез со стула. — Бывай.

В последнюю секунду, когда он увидел выражение лица Кисе, его царапнула непонятно откуда взявшаяся жалость.

* * *

Утро пришло об руку с острой головной болью. На выходе из клуба за ним пыталась увязаться одна из девчонок, а потом в такси Аомине укачало.

Он поморщился от громкого звонка.

— Чего тебе?

Аомине еле разлепил глаза. Он не успел разглядеть, который час, но казалось, что рань еще несусветная.

— Не мог до тебя дозвониться, извини, — голос из трубки звучал глухо.

— Потому что я еще сплю.

Аомине смутно начал вспоминать, как сперва приходили смс, а потом телефон начал трезвонить, и ему пришлось не глядя швырнуть его на пол.

— Я у твоего дома. Выходи.

— Ты сдурел?

— Считай, у меня не было выбора.

Аомине почти наяву увидел, как Кисе пожал плечами. Козлина.

— Нет.

— Тогда я буду сидеть у тебя под дверью до тех пор, пока не выйдешь.

— Откуда тебе знать? Я, может, вообще не дома.

— Но рано или поздно ты вернешься.

— Да твою ж мать… — простонал Аомине.

Тело после ночи болело, будто накануне Аомине таскал тяжеленные мешки. На кухне он выпил стакан ледяной воды и сонно почесал живот, прищурившись от солнца, проникающего через жалюзи. От работавшего всю ночь кондиционера заложило нос. Из вредности Аомине даже не умылся, кое-как напялил кроссовки на босую ногу, примяв пятками задники, и открыл дверь, за которой никого не увидел. Кисе что, вздумал его дурить? Он сделал шаг к лестнице и перегнулся через перила. Внизу, рядом со стриженными кустами, сунув руки в карманы, в шляпе с узкими полями и солнцезащитных очках, стоял Кисе. Аомине жестом показал ему подниматься.

— Чего тебе? — повторил он, когда Кисе преодолел последние ступени. Вид у него был помятый.

— У меня жуткое похмелье, — промычал Кисе и приподнял очки.

— И ты приперся в такую рань сказать мне об этом лично?

Кисе помотал головой:

— Пришел извиниться.

— Надо же.

У Аомине уже давно не бывало гостей, кроме женщин. Не было у него закадычных друзей или шумных компаний, с которыми бы он проводил свободные вечера. Вакамацу иногда забредал, и то больше по рабочим вопросам. Сацуки обзавелась бойфрендом и появлялась редко, но отчитывать успевала так, что хватало на месяц вперед.

Шляпу и очки Кисе оставил у входа, и без них он выглядел еще хуже.

— Чай, кофе? — Аомине на миг почувствовал себя официанткой и тут же вспомнил ту, из клуба, с высоким хвостом.

— Воды.

Аомине для порядка смахнул крошки со стола и поставил перед Кисе большую кружку.

— Милые цветочки, — покрутил тот в руках розовую кружку с рисунком, прежде чем отхлебнуть.

— Не моя, — замялся Аомине, — хозяйская.

— Прости за вчера. Перебрал.

— Будет с тебя, — отмахнулся Аомине.

Вспоминать и тем более обсуждать вчерашние вопли он не хотел.

Живот от голода начал урчать, а завтраков на двоих Аомине тоже давно не готовил. Из оставшихся яиц он пожарил две глазуньи.

Кисе помолчал.

— Давно стоило рассказать. Я по уши в дерьме, — в итоге сказал он.

И он начал говорить, что в какой-то момент ему вдруг все осточертело. Говорить о том, как это дерьмово, когда не за чем гнаться, когда работа не приносит удовлетворения и будто то, что уже есть — жалкий потолок, а ведь Кисе совсем не этого хотел. Та легкость, с которой все давалось в школе, будто испарилась, а привычный азарт, с которым он встречал препятствия, пропал. Его стала сжирать скука, он вваливался навеселе на съемочную площадку, отказывался от ролей, спорил с продюсерами и менеджером, опаздывал или вовсе не являлся на съемки. Хорошие агентства одно за другим отказывались с ним сотрудничать, рейтинги ползли вниз, и работу теперь предлагали только дешевые шоу, от которых Кисе тошнило еще больше. Зато старые знакомые из шоу-бизнеса постоянно зазывали его на разгульные вечеринки.

Аомине смотрел, как меняется лицо Кисе во время рассказа, как он натянуто улыбается и смеется над собой, пытаясь не выглядеть жалким, или как он опускает взгляд, и между бровей залегает тонкая морщинка. Кисе, который всегда знал, чего хочет, который никогда не сдавался, вдруг оказался на перепутье как беспомощный щенок.

Разглядывая его, Аомине позабыл про голод и к еде даже не притронулся, а когда опомнился, глазунья уже остыла.

— Жри, — только и сказал он в ответ на эти откровения.

— Ты совсем не изменился, — не удержался от смеха Кисе.

Аомине задумчиво постучал палочками по в миг опустевшей тарелке.

— Прости, что донимал звонками. Когда я встретил тебя на площадке, меня как за шиворот дернуло в прошлое — вспомнил, как классно было в школе, и подумал, что было бы здорово все вернуть. Хотя бы чуть-чуть.

Лицо у Кисе было настолько виноватым, что захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник. Будто вот-вот заревет, а его слезы, пусть честные и совсем не девчачьи, действовали Аомине на нервы.

— Я так давно тебя не видел, — сказал Кисе, — и все равно у меня чувство, будто ближе тебя у меня никого нет.

Аомине помолчал.

— Ты идиот, знаешь?

— Наверное, — Кисе невесело рассмеялся.

— Дерьмово, — подытожил Аомине. — И что будешь делать?

— Не знаю, — Кисе пожал плечами, облокотился на стол и зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Пора завязывать.

— Уже неплохо.

— Точно. Пора завязывать. Внизу в автомате у тебя есть «Асахи»?

— Кисе.

— Понял-понял. Но надо же отметить это дело. Больше точно не буду.

* * *

Аомине сам не заметил, как подвязался помочь. Дернул Вакамацу, который кое-что соображал в программах тренировок, знакомых инструкторов, и следил за Кисе, как строгая нянька. Отчего-то он чувствовал себя ответственным за идиота, хотя весомых причин для этого не было. Он ведь мог просто проигнорировать его, как любую не касающуюся его проблему. Но они же были друзьями. Аомине не был уверен, друзья ли они сейчас, но когда-то точно были. И Сацуки его загрызет, если узнает, что он бросил утопающего Кисе.

Когда она звонила в последний раз, после рассказа о Кисе, который она клещами вытянула из Аомине, в ее голосе было такое облегчение, будто проблема уже решилась.

— Дай-чан, не спускай с него глаз! — голос в трубке казался на тон выше привычного.

— Да что я ему, нянька?

В динамике на несколько секунд повисла тишина. Аомине будто видел, как Сацуки легонько прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Кроме тебя у него никого нет, — сказала Сацуки после паузы. — И меня. Но мне он не доверится так, как тебе.

Вот распереживалась. Такие, как Кисе, не пропадают.

Работал Кисе и правда старательно. В то время, когда не занимался трепом с девчонками. Теперь они делились на два лагеря: вокруг Кисе и вокруг Аомине. Лагерь Аомине казался ему меньше, отчего он чувствовал себя обделенным, несмотря на то, что «личные тренировки» все еще имели большой спрос.

— У тебя сегодня глаза красные.

— Подумаешь, немного перегулял ночью.

— Еще раз увижу — пойдешь тренироваться в другой клуб.

Аомине хрустнул суставами в пальцах, нависнув над Кисе.

— У тебя такой крутой вид. Настоящий тренер. Понимаю твоих подружек. — Кисе смотрел на него снизу вверх, сидя на мате во время передышки. Аомине узнал этот взгляд, и будто что-то сразу встало на свое место.

Они даже снова начали играть в баскетбол, падали без сил на уличной площадке, обедали или ужинали у Аомине дома, а потом играли еще и еще. Аомине вновь испытал давно забытое чувство радости и возбуждения от игры один на один с Кисе, снова почувствовал себя школьником. Однажды Кисе притащил к нему домой приставку, и они весь вечер прыгали перед телевизором, размахивая виртуальными мечами. Вскоре Кисе принес свою зубную щетку, потом сменную одежду. Постепенно значительная часть его вещей перекочевала в квартиру Аомине.

Вакамацу как-то заметил, что на работу Аомине начал приходить в куда более хорошем расположении духа, чем обычно, а девчонки жаловались, что он стал уделять им меньше внимания. Аомине их не слушал.

— Звонил менеджер, она сказала, меня пригласили на кастинг! — как-то раз радостно заявил Кисе, влетев в спортзал.

Реклама была не такой паршивой, как предлагали до этого, и Аомине видел, что у Кисе блестели глаза — за эти недели он заметно воспрял духом и бросил наматывать сопли на кулак.

— Держи в курсе, — Аомине навалился ему на спину, помогая растянуться. Спина у Кисе была широкая и горячая.

— Оуч, — крякнул Кисе от боли, и Аомине навалился сильнее. Носом он почти коснулся задней части его шеи, от которой тянуло кисловато-травянистым запахом туалетной воды, и еле удержался, чтобы не ткнуться носом в шею, так притягивающе пахло.

Поймав себя на этой мысли, он резко ослабил хватку.

— Конечно! — выдохнул Кисе, когда разогнулся. Вскинул голову, чтобы заглянуть Аомине в глаза, и улыбнулся ему. — Вечером позвоню, расскажу, как все прошло.

Аомине успел пройтись по спортивным магазинам на Сибуя, вернуться домой, посмотреть телевизор, увидеться с хозяйкой квартиры и состряпать примитивный ужин. Он то и дело поглядывал на телефон, черный Sony из последней линейки, но тот молчал, блестя глянцевым экраном. Ни смс, ни звонка.

Может, этот его кастинг прошел успешно, и Кисе воодушевленно подписывает кучу бумаг? Забыл позвонить?

Телефон зазвенел только около четырех утра.

Аомине терпеть не мог, когда его будят, поэтому вместо «алло» ответил тягостным молчанием.

— Э… Аомине-сан?

— Кто это? — прохрипел он, не разлепляя глаз.

Потом, жмурясь от ослеплящего света дисплея в темноте, он наконец разглядел, что это номер Кисе, но разговаривала с ним девушка. Голос у нее был испуганный, но Аомине решил заранее, что, будь хоть землетрясение, хоть тайфун, черта с два он слезет с кровати.

— Не могли бы вы забрать Кисе?

— Что с ним?

— Ему очень плохо, в телефоне первым контактом стоял именно ваш, и мы подумали…

Четыре, блядь, утра.

— Адрес, — скомандовал Аомине.

При тусклом свете ночника он наскоро записал продиктованный адрес на этикетке от пива, которая подвернулась первой, и сфотографировал ее. Матерясь, оделся во что попало, поймал такси и поехал по указанному адресу.

Он был зол как черт, когда вошел в клуб на Акасака. Громилы на входе не хотели его пускать, пока Аомине не объяснился с ними на их же языке. Клуб был меньше того, в который его водил Кисе, но публика примерно такая же. В пятом часу на танцполе остались только самые стойкие или те, кто на «колесах».

Невменяемого Кисе окружала стайка девиц, вызывающе красивых и холеных. Конечно, каким еще окружать Кисе, даже в таком состоянии.

— Бля…

Как обычно. Аомине скрипнул зубами.

К Кисе еще пробовал лезть какой-то тип. Непонятно, что ему от него было нужно, но его пришлось отогнать и припугнуть.

— О, Аоминеччи… — пробубнил белый как полотно Кисе.

— Вот как заговорил, — Аомине резко подхватил его под руки, когда Кисе накренился набок.

Девицы вокруг него испытали явное облегчение, а Кисе перед выходом пришлось сводить в туалет. Аомине присел рядом с ним около унитаза, пальцами зачесал ему волосы со лба назад, собрал их в мелкий хвост, оголив крепкую шею, и придерживал до тех пор, пока Кисе не проблевался. Шелковистые волосы буквально выскальзывали из рук, но Аомине справился, сжав их так, что Кисе замычал. Свободной рукой Аомине обхватил его за плечи, чтобы тот не промахнулся. Вывернув до упора кран с ледяной водой, он умыл его и с трудом поборол желание приложить головой о кафель.

Идиот.

Когда Кисе отплевался, он вцепился мертвой хваткой в футболку Аомине и взглянул на него пьяными глазами.

— Они сказали, я им не подхожу.

— Да-да, понимаю.

Везти его домой было бесполезно, на нормальную гостиницу у Аомине не было денег, зато рядом, насколько он помнил, был капсульный отель.

Спустя полчаса борьбы с едва стоящим на ногах Кисе перед ними предстал длинный коридор из мелких входов в «капсулы» — два ряда с одной стороны и два с другой.

Невозмутимо и поддакивая жалобам Кисе, Аомине подталкивал его вверх, придерживая на лестнице, чтобы тот не свалился, залез в эту чертову капсулу, уснул и больше его не трогал. Но Кисе схватился за края капсулы и замер, покачиваясь:

— Я туда не полезу...

— У тебя нет выбора.

— Там тесно.

Джинсы с его задницы съехали, показав проснувшимся от шума немногочисленным постояльцам и Аомине красные трусы. Аомине рефлекторно взялся за шлевку и подтянул штаны вверх.

— Эй, не трогай меня там. Извращенец… — Кисе захихикал. — Или, если так настаиваешь, сделаем это не зде-е-есь...

— Да нужен ты мне, — сплюнул Аомине. — Лезь давай, надоело тебя подпирать.

— А ты мне очень даже нужен…

Аомине подтолкнул его под твердый зад еще сильнее, и Кисе придушенно крякнул:

— Я тебя сейчас облюю.

— Хорош меня пугать, со всем выпитым и сожранным ты попрощался еще полчаса назад. Эй, не смей… Слышишь? Сейчас я отведу тебя в туалет, — Аомине уже потянул его вниз и даже был готов его отнести. Более того, Аомине даже готов был бежать. — Дотерпи, идиот… Блядь.

Последовали еще одни туалетные процедуры — и Аомине уже буквально полоскал голову Кисе под краном, будто это был пустой заварной чайник, что не слишком отличалось от правды. Кисе гундел, что ему льется в нос и уши, но Аомине делал вид, что не слышит.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал зеленый Кисе, выпрямившись, и попробовал зачесать волосы назад — так, как делал перед девчонками, и они теряли голову. Руки его слушались плохо и вышло паршиво.

От толчка Аомине под зад — чтобы наверняка — Кисе с громким стоном шлепнулся на постель.

Себе Аомине снял капсулу прямо под Кисе. Для него она оказалась тесновата. Он удрученно думал, что теперь не проспит до утра, следя за тем, чтобы этот идиот больше ничего не вытворил.

Черт бы тебя побрал, Кисе.

— А-ха-ха, Аоминеччи, я сверху! — глухо донеслось до Аомине. Кисе смеялся, захлебываясь. — О, телек...

— Заткнись и спи!

— Новости, новости… — комментировал Кисе свои действия, видимо, щелкая пультом. — О! Порно! Слышишь, Аоминеччи, тут порно! Ты же его любишь…

— Выключи, — зашипел на него Аомине.

— Я сделаю погромче, чтобы тебе тоже было слышно.

И Кисе прибавил звук.

Рассвирипевший Аомине с силой пинал потолок до тех пор, пока Кисе не сбавил громкость, а к ним не подошел мужчина из персонала с просьбой не мешать другим гостям, которые и так уже, как оказалось, выглядывали из своих капсул — кто недовольно, кто удивленно, кто-то вообще не понимал, что случилось, и просто крутил головой по сторонам.

— Ну не злись… — никого не замечая, продолжал Кисе. — Сейчас я разденусь. А ты не подглядывай.

— Спи, блядь.

Аомине лежал в этом склепе и прикидывал, чем теперь ему будет обязан Кисе. Тот настолько его разозлил, что Аомине был готов его поколотить.

Очнулся Аомине от того, что у него затекла рука. Он попытался лечь удобнее, перевернуться, но что-то ему мешало. Разлепив глаза, он увидел перед собой длинную челку, которая лезла ему в нос — Кисе свернулся в позе зародыша, лежа у Аомине на руке, и мирно сопел.

— Эй.

Аомине попытался отодвинуть Кисе от себя, хотя отодвигать в таком пространстве было некуда, но тот только громче всхрапнул, прижался к нему теснее и закинул на него ногу. Как он тут вообще оказался? С Кисе было жарко и почти нечем дышать. Аомине откинулся на спину и уставился в желтоватый металлический потолок капсулы, который был от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Затем глянул на наручные часы: до десяти утра они должны были отсюда уйти.

Он толкнул Кисе еще раз. Спустя несколько секунд на него уставились сонные и недовольные глаза. Кисе хмурился, и Аомине испытал неловкость, будто это он затащил его к себе ночью.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — опомнился Кисе. Лохматый, помятый и без штанов.

— Это я должен у тебя спросить.

Кисе рывком перевернулся, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я только помню, что ходил ночью в туалет, — он почесал в затылке.

— Вылезай, — перебил Аомине, заново злясь на его ночные выкрутасы.

— Сейчас-сейчас.

Аомине поддел носком и кое-как отодвинул ногой вверх тонкую бамбуковую шторку. Кисе попробовал перевернуться, приподнялся и звонко с громким «ауч» ударился затылком о потолок.

— Не дави мне на яйца.

Кисе сидел аккурат на пахе Аомине, а когда возился, только давил сильнее. Девчонкам так сидеть можно, а парням — нет. Тем более, из-за Кисе он сбился со своего привычного графика «индивидуальных» тренировок и теперь мог легко завестить прямо сейчас и прямо под Кисе.

Черт побери, под Кисе и от Кисе.

Да когда он уже с него слезет!

— Не пихайся! Не видишь, что ли, я выхожу. — В трусах вид Кисе был не очень убедительным.

Аомине вдруг захотелось вылезти первым.

— Подождешь, сначала я. — Он толкнул Кисе в бок, попробовав его спихнуть с себя, но тот только ударился плечом о стену и заехал Аомине по носу. — Блядь, Кисе!

Кисе пихнул его, пытаясь перевернуться лицом к выходу, но опять застрял между стенкой и грудью Аомине, который пытался выкарабкаться с ним одновременно. Аомине с женщинами не всегда так тесно обжимался, как сейчас с Кисе.

— Застынь, ты мешаешь!

— Кисе, мать твою, как ты вообще сюда влез?!

— О. Думаешь, я набрал немного лишнего веса?

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что проблема только в этом?

В намерении выбраться первым Кисе не уступал Аомине, оттеснял его в сторону, и Аомине давал ему сдачи в двойном размере. Кисе был тяжелым, а в таком пространстве казался больше обычного. Еще немного — и Аомине разломает эту капсулу к чертям собачьим.

— Стоп, это значит «да»?!

Когда Аомине наконец высунул голову наружу, облегченно выдохнул и глотнул воздуха, то увидел перед собой нескольких зевак. Кисе, лежа на Аомине, глупо им улыбался. В отеле были только мужчины, некоторые из которых неодобрительно шептались между собой. А это что было, фотовспышка?

— Вам помочь? — вежливо спросил один из них.

 

— Извини, — кротко сказал Кисе на стойке регистрации, когда они выписывались из отеля. Даром что не держал Аомине за край футболки.

Аомине молчал, а потом, когда они вышли на раскаленную солнцем улицу, со всего маху дал Кисе такой подзатыльник, что тот согнулся пополам.

— И мои штаны в твоей блевотине, — завершил он список потерь за прошлую ночь.

— Извини! — Кисе зажмурился.

Нескоро Аомине сменил гнев на милость.

* * *

Покупая бургеры в привычном кафе, Аомине заметил — что-то изменилось. На него смотрели, а девчонки за кассой между собой перешептывались. Может, потому, что он сходил накануне в парикмахерскую или просто потому, что он такой классный.

— Что это?

Аомине сидел на полу в одних домашних растянутых трико, когда Кисе бросил журнал на низкий стол перед ним, который принес вместе с чистыми брюками после того вечера. Аомине упустил момент, когда Кисе стал ходить к нему как к себе домой. Хотя отчего-то это теперь не так напрягало, как поначалу, а иной раз он вовсе ловил себя на мысли, что ждет его.

— Полистай. — Кисе чесал в затылке, будто ему было за что-то стыдно.

— О, — Аомине подвинул журнал к себе и глянул только на обложку. Журнал про жизнь айдолов-парней. Читать такое он не читал, зато часто видел у девчонок в руках еще со школы. — Вижу заголовок с твоим именем. Поздравляю? Слава вернулась?

— Листай дальше.

Аомине полистал.

— Что за фигня?

— Как-то так.

Кисе сел на пол напротив него, скрестив ноги под столом. Аомине покрутил в руках страницу с фотографией.

— Ну и рожа у меня тут.

На фотографии Аомине с перекошенным лицом смотрел в объектив, Кисе лежал сверху и глупо улыбался. Заголовок «Скандальная любовь Кисе Рёты» никак не вязался с лицом Аомине на фото. Какой-то придурок все же успел их тогда щелкнуть, и фотовспышка Аомине тогда не померещилась.

— Менеджер сказала, что после этого мой рейтинг пошел вверх.

— Круто, — порадовался за него Аомине и принялся жевать бургер. Журналы журналами, но обед у него был по расписанию. Вечером его еще ждала смена в спортзале. А потом женщина.

Некоторое время они молчали. Аомине ел, Кисе ковырял пальцем пол.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы мой рейтинг и дальше рос, да?

— Угу.

— М-м…

— Что уставился?

Кисе не ответил, и Аомине почуял неладное.

— Говори.

— Ну…

— Быстро.

— Менеджер сказала, будет плохо, если я начну все отрицать.

— И?

— Ты же погуляешь со мной еще некоторое время?

— То есть, — Аомине проглотил большой кусок, — ты хочешь, чтобы я изображал твоего бойфренда?

— Без интима.

Как будто обязательно было это уточнять. Интим у них уже был в капсульном отеле и происходил регулярно на тренировках, когда Аомине растягивал Кисе и помогал ему, обжимаясь теперь с ним вместо девочек.

— Тем более, после произошедшего, — Кисе кивнул на журнал, — я должен взять на себя ответственность.

Аомине долго пялился на него в упор. Несмотря на шутки, веселья в глазах Кисе не было и это о многом говорило.

— Несколько раз погулять. И все за твой счет.

— Я проведу тебя по лучшим ресторанам Токио, о которых ты даже не мечтал!  — Кисе мигом оживился, оперся ладонями на стол и подался вперед. Глаза у него загорелись, он разве что воображаемым хвостом не вилял. Именно с таким взглядом он еще в школе втягивал Аомине в авантюры. Несколько раз прогуляться с ним не казалось сложной задачей. — Ну, знаешь, все как у людей, погуляем, немного позажимаемся.

— Угу, — кивнул Аомине. — Стоп, ты сказал, позажимаемся?!

* * *

Парк аттракционов у стадиона «Токио Дом» содрогался от грохота каруселей, хохота и истошных воплей. Шумно, людно, солнце пекло в голову так, что пот стекал по затылку, — полный набор того, чего Аомине терпеть не мог.

Кисе бодро шагал рядом и разве что не светился, разглядывая карту парка. Для откупа он уже сводил Аомине поесть — правда, ресторан выбирал сам и в довесок купил Аомине мороженое: фисташковое, лимонное и со вкусом соу сэпа.

— Прокатишься со мной на колесе обозрения?

— Пф. Ни за что. Ты за кого меня держишь?

Колесо обозрения — для слюнявых парочек. Аомине иногда водил сюда девчонок. Скука смертная.

— Тогда давай на этом, — сказал Кисе спустя некоторое время, показав пальцем на американские горки, а потом потянул его за майку. — Аомине, не боишься?

— Еще чего.

Аомине никогда не признался бы, что на самом деле ему страшно. Кисе, видимо, было все равно, на чем кататься, и он радостно потащил его за собой.

Горка, изгибаясь, проходила прямо через колесо обозрения, куда Кисе недавно его зазывал. Но когда их вагон стал медленно подниматься в горку под низкий рокот шестеренок, Аомине засомневался в принятом решении. Кисе словно почуял его настроение и крепко взял его за руку, Аомине машинально стиснул пальцы. Вагонетка замерла на миг, а в следующий резко сорвалась вниз вместе с его сердцем. Кисе заливисто хохотал и повизгивал на поворотах или спусках, Аомине матерился — они ехали первыми и казалось, что он вот-вот выпадет и расшибется. Точно расшибется! Долбанная горка.

Вылез он, покачиваясь, и еще некоторое время стоял на месте и не двигался. Хотелось лечь прямо на асфальт и сдохнуть. Рядом выпрыгнул Кисе и, потянувшись, издал облегченное «фьюх!».

— Еще разок?

— Что ты там говорил про колесо обозрения? — выдавил Аомине.

Сквозь мутноватое стекло мерно поскрипывающей кабинки было видно закатное солнце, медленно ползущее за горизонт. Аомине прижался лбом к окну, разглядывая высотки в ранних сумерках. Шпиль Токийской башни выглядел совсем крошечным, Токио Скай Три была и выше, и ближе.

Пережитое на американских горках постепенно отпускало.

«Мы были в одной команде по баскетболу», — всплыло в голове как-то само собой.

Прикосновение теплой ладони к плечу отвлекло Аомине от мыслей.

— О чем думаешь? — Кисе склонил голову, заглядывая ему в лицо. В закатных лучах его волосы отливали золотом.

Действительно, о чем? Обо всякой ахинее, о которой нехарактерно для себя Аомине боялся спросить прямо. О том, с кем бы из них Кисе был счастлив, сложись все со школы. Кому бы писал или звонил каждый день, с кем бы шатался по улицам и магазинам по выходным, с кем бы зажимался, пока их никто не видит, или наоборот — видит, и кого бы целовал.

— Думаю о том, что устал.

— На Одайбе колесо выше, — вдруг сказал Кисе. — Помню, еще в школе мы на нем с Куроко катались.

А может, это был Тэцу? По всем воспоминаниям и событиям можно было решить, что это мог быть и он. Вот отстой. Аомине ведь ничего не замечал. Курокоччи да Курокоччи. Тэцу, наверное, был вторым человеком, которого Кисе признавал, как и его.

Как и меня, медленно повторил Аомине про себя.

Вдруг это был он сам?

Реальность вокруг в миг исчезла, оставив Аомине в глухом вакууме из мыслей.

Кисе снова тронул его за плечо, и на этот раз Аомине отпрянул, как от укола. Кисе ничего не сказал, но лицо его оказалось ближе, чем до этого.

— Аомине… — сказал он на тон ниже обычного, и Аомине неожиданно словно сковало по ногам и рукам. А Кисе все смотрел и смотрел ему в глаза, так, что от мыслей остались одни бредовые обрывки. Аомине опустил взгляд на изгиб приоткрытых и обветренных губ. Еще мгновение — и он решит, что догадка была верной.

— Ты где-то не здесь, — эта фраза отрезвила его. — Пора выходить, — Кисе хлопнул его по плечу.

Аомине оглядел Кисе со спины, когда тот выходил из кабинки. Попробовал представить его влюбленным в себя. И тут Кисе подал ему руку, как кавалеры помогают своим дамам, а вторую заложил за спину.

— Знаешь, куда иди?

— Все должно же быть, как на свидании, —  Кисе подмигнул ему.

— Ты еще поцелуй меня, Кисе. Эй, только рискни!

 

Шли дни, недели, и в какой-то момент Аомине правда показалось, будто они с Кисе парочка. Он уже давно проводил с ним больше времени, чем с кем-либо другим. Кисе пихал свою руку в карман его толстовки, когда они шлялись, гуляя по городу, обнимал крепче и целовал в щеку, когда их щелкали камеры. Правда, потом каждый раз смущался и извинялся, а Аомине молча отворачивался в сторону, делая вид, словно его ничего не волнует. Подумаешь. Зеваки его правда не волновали, но Кисе...

— Это та самая школьная любовь, про которую вы рассказывали? — спрашивали у Кисе наперебой другие идиотские шоу.

— Да, это он, — уверенно отвечал Кисе из телевизора, и улыбка у него была такая искренняя, что Аомине невольно сглатывал или застывал с банкой пива в руке у открытого холодильника — звучало это до жути правдободобно.

Как-то Кисе, придурок, принес на встречу плюшевого медведя. Сказал, что тот похож на Аомине, такой же черный. После чего и был бит этим самым медведем, а в следующий раз уже Аомине в отместку притащил букет цветов. Это стоило сделать только ради вытянутой и покрасневшей рожи Кисе. Раззадорившийся Аомине тогда не удержался, закинул руку ему на шею и смачно поцеловал в лоб, а Кисе засмеялся, честно и открыто.

Они назначали встречи у Токийской башни, в парках, даже у памятника Хатико, где Кисе в итоге сам прождал его подобно знаменитому псу.

Первым препятствием, с которым тогда столкнулся Аомине, была толпа. Кисе нашел, блин, где встречу назначить, в главном месте паломничества сладких парочек. Но почему-то вместо них Аомине увидел именно толпу, которая сосредоточилась вокруг кого-то одного.

Он попытался раздвинуть людей, но их ряды сомкнулись еще плотнее. Девушек в центре было куда больше, по краям толпы топтались приунывшие парни.

Аомине недоверчиво прищурился, а потом, смекнув, в чем дело, рванул вперед, расталкивая людей. Поверх их голов Аомине увидел знакомую макушку и бросился вперед с удвоенной яростью, пообещав про себя, что потом вытряхнет из Кисе все дерьмо.

Еще ни разу ему не было так сложно бороться с девчонками. В них будто разом проснулась недюжинная сила — сила любви к айдолу, которая едва не раздавила Аомине.

Когда, наконец, он, порядком помятый, оказался на нужном месте, то увидел, что Кисе с радостью фотографировался со всеми желающими, ослепительно улыбаясь каждый раз, когда какая-нибудь молоденькая девушка вручала своему мрачневшему на глазах парню фотоаппарат, чтобы он щелкнул ее вместе с айдолом.

— Я тебя убью, — выдавил Аомине, тяжело дыша после борьбы за внимание Кисе.

— Аомине! — Кисе тут же подскочил, на прощание энергично пожав руку поклоннице, только что

с ним сфотографировавшейся. — Опаздываешь! И не стыдно тебе перед Хатико?

— Потому что я стоял в очереди! Ты же видел меня, падла, все это время, признай!

Но вместо ответа Кисе мягко взял его под руку, прижался теплым боком, и под радостные визги окружающих девчонок отвел в сторону, вальяжно помахав толпе напоследок, как королева Елизавета. Вторую руку он сунул в карман свободных черных джинсов.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — сердито спросил Аомине. — Я жрать хочу.

Он еще слышал шум девчачьей толпы позади. В дополнение к тому, что с агентствами у Кисе  дела пошли в гору, фанаток, казалось, стало вдвое больше, хотя даже без проблем с работой их у него все равно было хоть отбавляй. Нехотя пришлось признать, что Аомине этих фанаток понимал — все же Кисе был красивым и, девчонки любят это слово, обаятельным.

— Потерпишь, не маленький.

Сняв висевшие на воротнике футболки темные очки, он поспешно водрузил их на нос. Не сказать, что это его моментально преобразило или сделало неузнаваемым. Ни сланцы, ни мятые джинсы и простая майка не помогали ему затеряться в толпе. Но Кисе упорно тянул Аомине вперед, ловко огибая прохожих, не давая им возможности как следует разглядеть его.

Свернув с главной улицы, он остановился напротив неприметной вывески городского зоомагазина и, недолго думая, зашел внутрь, все так же волоча за собой упирающегося Аомине.

На входе в светлое просторное помещение их встретила симпатичная молодая девушка-консультант. Обменявшись с ней дежурными приветствиями, Кисе обнял Аомине за шею, широко улыбнулся и заявил:

— Мы с моим другом хотим завести щенка.

— Щенка? Кисе, на хрена тебе щенок?

— Пф. А почему нет? — отцепившись от Аомине, Кисе прилип к первому же стеклу, за которым были щенки. —  Давай, помоги мне выбрать.

Аомине увидел море разномастных пушистых комков: по одному или по несколько — каждая порода была в своем аквариуме, одни играли друг с другом, тявкали, другие спали на цветных электрических грелках.

Судя по ценникам, завести щенка —  удовольствие недешевое.

Перегладив всех щенков и вдоволь насмеявшись над Аомине, которого облизал здоровый слюнявый мастиф, видимо, живущий в этом магазине, Кисе взял на руки озорного корги, такого же светлого и улыбчивого, как он сам.

С чего Аомине так полюбился этому мастифу, было непонятно, зато сам Аомине был теперь весь в слюнях. Он был не в силах отказать такому дружелюбному псу, что ходил за ним по пятам и радостно вилял хвостом. Аомине метался между любовью к собакам и желанием скорее свалить отсюда и вытереться, но Кисе только продолжал смеяться над ним, тиская щенка.

Вскоре Аомине сам оказался с щенками на руках, и теперь поочереди трогал каждый пушистый и мягкий комок. Когда Аомине решил спросить, опрелелился этот болван или нет, он поднял голову и случайно встретился с внимательным взглядом Кисе, который сразу же отвел глаза. В груди что-то ёкнуло.

Кисе в итоге выбрал того самого корги, и еще долго распинался с консультантом. Вот он, якобы смущаясь, почесал затылок, а потом широко заулыбался. Крепко сжал ее руки в своих, благодаря, а потом по ее просьбе сфотографировался с ней на память на смартфон — он, она и щенок. На секунду Аомине будто увидел в них счастливую парочку, а себя неожиданно ощутил лишним.

— Пойдем уже.

Радость от щенков сошла так же быстро, как и пришла.

Мобильник Кисе разразился громким звонком, от испуга щенок заскулил и поджал уши. Звонка Кисе, видно, сам не ожидал — он напрягся и вытянулся как по струне, заговорил быстро, извиняясь перед кем-то на том конце.

— Опаздываю! — Кисе закусил губу и забегал глазами по сторонам, словно раздумывал, как поступить.

— Куда? — не понял Аомине.

— На съемку, забыл сказать. Мне сказали о ней вчера, но я не хотел отменять наше свидание, — Кисе подхватил щенка на руки, заглянул ему в глаза — тот раскрыл пасть и радостно высунул язык. — Держи, я вернусь и заберу его у тебя! — с этими словами он сунул щенка в руки Аомине.

— Да ты охренел, Кисе! — крикнул Аомине уже в спину Кисе, но тот уже широкими шагами вылетел за стеклянные двери магазина.

Так у Аомине появилась собака, только тогда он еще этого не знал.

* * *

— Ты куда? — едва оторвав голову от подушки, спросила Огава, одна из постоянных клиенток их фитнес-клуба.

Сегодня они ночевали у нее. Она была незамужней преподавательницей с факультета искусств. Однажды Огава даже нарисовала Аомине, пока он спал. Голого.

— По делам, — коротко ответил он, быстро натягивая трусы и джинсы.

Наверное, было некрасиво так уходить. Учитывая, что накануне сказал ей, что хочет попробовать сделать это в зад. Огава тогда сильно удивилась, но ради Аомине согласилась. Не будет же он говорить ей, что спешит на встречу с парнем.

— Ты снова опоздал, — вместо приветствия сказал Кисе, а потом несколько раз с шумом втянул воздух, подавшись вперед. — От тебя пахнет духами. О... понятно, — сказал он, когда до него дошло. На короткое мгновение показалось, что Кисе… недоволен?

— Только не ревнуй, — посмеиваясь, Аомине хлопнул его по плечу.

— Еще раз изменишь — брошу, — шутливо пригрозил Кисе. — А за то, что опоздал, ты сходишь со мной в караоке.

— Недавно мы и так ходили на фильм, который ты выбрал. — Тогда Кисе взял им билеты на последний ряд, а потом повизгивал от страха, вцепившись в руку Аомине. Рядом точно так же вели себя девчонки. Хорошо, что было темно.

— Я куплю тебе там все, что захочешь.

Эта волшебная фраза могла уломать Аомине на все, что угодно.

После третьего бокала ледяного пива Аомине уже сипло подпевал в один микрофон с Кисе известные ему припевы. Их было мало, но голосил он от души. Старый американский рок Аомине нравился, а ломаный английский совершенно не мешал петь. Когда песня была надрывной, он зажмуривался, пытаясь вытянуть ноту, а Кисе крепко прижимался к нему разгоряченной от выпивки щекой и тоже голосил что было сил, и раз от стараний дотронулся до Аомине губами, жесткими и влажными от пива. Аомине не успел сообразить, что произошло, как Кисе уже отпрянул.

— Ну-ка, — сделав большой глоток, Кисе отнял у него микрофон и стал листать на экране список песен. Листал долго и сосредоточенно, пока не подпрыгнул на месте, найдя нужную.

Начало Аомине не запомнил, потому что следил только за движениями Кисе. Тот встал перед ним, раскачиваясь в ритм песне, потом прижал к груди микрофон, а вторую руку протянул к нему на манер всех этих звезд:

_«If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love»_

Несмотря на плохое знание языка, общий смысл Аомине улавливал. Возможно, еще потому, что сам Кисе помогал ему подтянуться в средней школе, когда их прижимали тесты и висела угроза быть отлученными от клуба.

Лучше бы Аомине совсем не знал английского и не знал, о чем Кисе поет. Было бы гораздо проще, и тогда бы к нему в голову не лезла разная херня. Не вспоминалось бы колесо обозрения, теплая спина Кисе или его рука в своей, пусть и для виду. Аомине уже потерялся, что у них было для вида, а что — нет.

Произношение у Кисе было паршивым, но отчего-то у Аомине встал комок в горле. Кисе неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза. Лучше бы он этого не делал. В какой-то момент он стянул свой легкий пиджак, сперва с одного плеча, потом с другого, — и бросил его через стол на диван рядом с Аомине. Будто стриптиз танцует, придурок. Аомине наблюдал за ним исподлобья.

_«This can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you»_

На финальных аккордах Кисе упал обратно на диван, раскинув руки.

— Кисе…

— Да? — Кисе откликнулся так, будто для него это было неожиданностью.

Секунду-другую Аомине молча смотрел на него, и Кисе заметно напрягся. Аомине приблизился так, что едва не коснулся его носом, Кисе медленно моргнул и приоткрыл губы. Что он, черт побери, творит!

— Ну и херово же ты поешь.

— Пф! — Кисе с облегчением снова откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.

Официантка забрала лишнюю посуду, низко поклонилась и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Так кто это был? — решил, наконец, спросить Аомине.

— Где? — не понял Кисе.

Аомине не нравилось повторять вопросы, даже если он сам не ясно их сформулировал.

— В кого ты был влюблен в школе?

Кисе моргнул, глядя на него.

— Ни в кого, — легко ответил он, и Аомине мгновенно почувствовал себя обманутым. — Менеджер тогда сказала мне что-нибудь придумать, и мне больше ничего не пришло в голову.

— Я никогда не влюблялся, — сказал Кисе. — Мне так кажется, — добавил он после молчания.

Аомине глотнул пива, и неясная внутренняя дрожь прокатилась по телу вслед за глотком.

Кисе смотрел на него некоторое время, будто не решаясь что-то сказать.

— Одно время мне нравилось представлять себя влюбленным в тебя, — в итоге продолжил он, но быстро исправился: — Только это была не та любовь, о которой я говорил на шоу. В школе ты был моим лучшим другом, я ни к кому и никогда не был так привязан. — Он повертел в руках микрофон. — В тот день, когда мне прилетело мячом по голове… Понимаешь, ты единственный, кто был круче меня, — он засмеялся. — Легко было представить, что я в тебя втрескался.

— Ага, это правда легко представить.

— Что-о-о? — вскинулся Кисе.

— Да ты бегал за мной!

— Я только хотел тебя обыграть, — Кисе шутливо толкнул его в бок.

— Надо отметить то, что ты не гей.

На дне оставалась пара глотков. Аомине нажал кнопку вызова официантки, а когда они подняли в воздух полные бокалы, сказал:

— Я рад, что мой друг все-таки не педик.

— Но пару раз с парнями у меня все же было… — сказал Кисе с таким лицом, словно подсчитывал в уме, сколько у него было этих раз.

Аомине перекосило:

— Кисе, ты только что испортил весь праздник.

— А я думал, мы пьем за то, что это не ты.

— Я бы тебе все равно не дал, — отшутился Аомине.

— Ты и не в моем вкусе, гангуро!

Песен они больше не пели, Кисе сослался на то, что от серенады, посвященной Аомине, у него сел голос. До метро шли молча: Аомине, потому что привык молчать, Кисе будто о чем-то размышлял, надвинув светлую фетровую шляпу на лоб. Пиджак он нес, закинув на плечо. Сумерки уже опустились на город, который теперь тонул в свете неоновых вывесок. Мимо, сверкая желтыми боками, пролетали такси, проходили шумные субботние компании, какие-то фрики, будто с Харадзюку.

По дороге Кисе позвонили, и из-за громкого динамика Аомине услышал, как его отчитывал взрослый женский голос и сердито спрашивал, где его носит.

— Твоя девушка?

— Менеджер.

Пару раз Кисе все же узнали какие-то старшеклассницы и попросили сфотографироваться, и Аомине нехотя пришлось быть фотографом, пока Кисе радостно улыбался в объектив, оголив белые зубы, и обнимал школьниц за талии.

На Синдзюку в вагон ввалилась обычная для этой станции толпа, оттеснив их к противоположной стене вагона.

— Упс, — извиняясь, выдохнул Кисе в губы Аомине в тот момент, когда толпа вжала их друг в друга. Аомине тут же стало втрое жарче, чем могло быть.

Кисе плотно прижимался к нему грудью, животом — да он целиком в него вжался! Через тонкую ткань их футболок Аомине даже почувствовал его сосок.

— Я чувствую твой сосок.

— Аомине!

— Что?

— Не говори таких вещей, — Кисе заметно сконфузился, — особенно в толпе.

— А не в толпе можно, что ли?

Кисе смутился и отвернулся. Он только краснел теперь не так пылко, а в остальном каким был со школы, таким и остался, даже велся на те же подколки.

Аомине смотрел на его порозовевшую скулу — зря он это ляпнул, потому что тут же захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь еще, может, даже пошлое и грязное, чтобы посмотреть, как Кисе покраснеет до корней волос.

Какое идиотское желание.

Скорее бы его пересадочная станция, чтобы разойтись, пока не поздно.

О скором дне рождения Аомине Кисе вспомнил быстрее, чем он сам.

— Как бы ты хотел его провести? — донимал он его еще в спортзале, следуя за ним едва ли не по пятам.

Он носил все ту же дурацкую повязку на голове, от которой волосы торчали в разные стороны. Ходил в зал исправно, и Аомине уже редко приходилось принуждать его к занятиям. Вернулись тонус мышц и его обычная бодрость.

— Дома. На диване. Возможно, с женщиной, — ответил Аомине только на третий раз, встав над Кисе, который лежал под штангой, расставив ноги, и мышцы на них вздулись от напряжения.

Последнее Аомине сказал будто специально, чтобы Кисе отстал. Он понял, что вышло едко, когда фраза уже сорвалась с языка.

— Я все равно к тебе зайду, — не обидевшись, сказал Кисе и утер напульсником пот со лба, — просто поздравлю.

В кармане завибрировал телефон — пришла смска. Аомине быстро набрал ответ: «Завтра вечером занят. Потом тебе напишу». Карен он попросил не приходить, сказал, что таких дурацких праздников не отмечает и собирается к друзьям посмотреть матч. Черт знает, что дернуло его так ответить, но дни рождения он действительно не любил.

Этим же вечером Кисе потащил его в «Хаген-Дас».

Там было и мороженое тысячи сортов, даже со вкусами тыквы, моркови и томата, и сладкие парочки за столиками вокруг. Все сверкало и сияло, по залу лилась неторопливая музыка. Сказка, а не место. Как раз для двух рослых парней. Девчонки смущенно хихикали, поглядывая на них украдкой. Аомине ощутил себя героиней дорамы, которую привел в кафе красавчик-успешный-парень-звезда-школы.

Кисе припомнил ему обещание со средней школы.

— Но ты нас так и не обыграл, — Аомине пожал плечами.

— Мог бы и просто так сводить. Кстати, — Кисе будто вспомнил давно забытую мысль, — думаю, свидания уже можно прекратить.

Аомине клацнул зубами по ложке с мороженым со вкусом зеленого чая и ткнул ею в направлении Кисе:

— Ты что, бросаешь меня?

Подошедшая официантка косо глянула по очереди на обоих, а потом, когда заметила, что Аомине смотрит на нее, потупила взгляд. Девушки за соседним столиком обернулись, Кисе им тут же заулыбался и помахал рукой. Гребаный дамский угодник.

Кисе пошарил в кармане, вытащил помятый листок и протянул его Аомине. Он задумчиво покрутил его в руках — это был маленький календарь с отмеченными и зачеркнутыми датами. Каждая была подписана. Парк аттракционов, кино, Токийская башня…

Сердце будто сжали в кулаке, хотя Аомине еще не до конца понимал, зачем Кисе показал ему это.

— Кстати, недавно прочел в одном журнале, что настоящая любовь просыпается после четырнадцати свиданий. — Он кивнул на листок в его руке. — Сегодня четырнадцатое. Ну, — он замялся, — чувствуешь что-нибудь?

Аомине тупо уставился на листок. Кисе над ним издевается?

Чувствует ли он что-нибудь?

Аомине не заметил, как доел одно мороженое и принялся за другое, совсем не различая их вкусы. Да с чего он вообще взял, что они перестанут видеться? Аомине сам на себя разозлился за такие мысли.

— Почему молчишь?

Аомине поднял глаза на Кисе, который вертел свою ложку в руках, будто нервничал. Наверно, показалось.

— Потому что вкусно, — сбрехал Аомине, хотя терпеть не мог это дело.

* * *

Вплоть до самого вечера Аомине сомневался, хочет ли видеть Кисе и не сказать ли ему, что сегодня он уходит. В голове была сплошная мешанина, а в кармане домашних штанов лежал тот смятый календарь, который Аомине то и дело доставал и разглядывал, будто ждал, что на нем вдруг появятся ответы на все его вопросы.

Когда Кисе позвонил в дверь, Аомине через стенку услышал, как он торопливо перед кем-то извиняется. Видимо, по телефону.

Аомине плавно перекатился через диван и быстро вскочил на ноги. Нечего вести себя как идиот, ведь они с Кисе старые друзья.

— Взрослые будут пить, детям на это смотреть нельзя, — сказал Аомине щенку, которому так и не дал имя, полагая, что это должен сделать Кисе. Щенок смотрел на него с пола, склонив голову набок. Корма ему Аомине специально насыпал побольше.

— Масами-сан, в следующий раз обещаю, обещаю, — заверял Кисе, — так рано не уйду. Это был вопрос жизни и сме… — Аомине открыл дверь, и Кисе, потерявший спиной опору в виде двери, ввалился в квартиру, едва не упав на него вместе с пакетами.

Растяпа.

— С Днем рождения! — радостно выпалил Кисе, завершив звонок и чуть не выронив телефон. Его причудливо уложенные волосы намокли от дождя.

Швырнув телефон на комод в прихожей, он сунул в руки Аомине торт и перевесил на него пару гремящих пакетов.

Стянув с себя высокие черные ботинки и скинув кожаную куртку, Кисе прошел в квартиру, ненавязчиво размахивая пакетиком, который в руки Аомине не отдал.

— Это ты ко мне так вырядился? И губы блеском намазал? — загоготал Аомине.

— Конечно. У меня еще и глаза подведены, хочешь посмотреть? — Кисе развернулся и сделал шаг навстречу, оказавшись вдруг ближе, чем было нужно. — Только со съемок, не успел умыться. К тому же кому не хочется выглядеть классно перед бывшим?

— О, — пригляделся Аомине, наклонившись к Кисе и оттянув большим пальцем нижнее веко, — как женщина легкого поведения. Для «бывшего» просто до одури сексуально.

Но стоило признать, с этой подводкой, или чем там его размалевали, взгляд Кисе выглядел глубже. Притягательно — Аомине оборвал себя на этой мысли и убрал руку.

Кисе обменял один из пакетов с пивом в руках Аомине на подарочный: бумажный, небольшой и с фирменной надписью.

— Что там? — спросил он и тут же выудил комок шелковистой полупрозрачной ткани. — Ты умом тронулся?

— Не устоял. В дань нашим отношениям, но учти, я не вынесу, если ты будешь щеголять в них перед другим. — После этих слов Кисе протянул ему примирительную бутылку пива.

— Я их и при тебе не натяну. Даже не надейся, — добавил Аомине и пригрозил ему бутылкой, следом отхлебнув большой глоток.

Чулки. Этот придурок додумался подарить ему чулки. Чулки! Невольно Аомине представил их на себе. Ужас. Потом представил их на Кисе. Ему бы пошло больше, но все равно отстой.

Некоторое время они пили молча и грызли острые сушеные креветки.

— Спасибо, что терпел меня все это время, — Кисе захмелел после первой бутылки. — Эти недели были для меня самыми счастливыми за последние годы, — сказал он, не глядя на Аомине.

— Просто Сацуки за тебя отгрызла бы мне голову.

— Прости-прости.

— В конце концов, ты же платил за меня.

Аомине считал, что этой фразой сможет отбрехаться от чего угодно.

Он потер глаз.

Спустя пару часов, когда вокруг них образовалась батарея из пустых бутылок, Кисе задумчиво погонял пиво из одной щеки в другую.

— Ты не хочешь примерить мой подарок? Он тебе не нравится, да? Может, стоило подарить тебе что-то другое? — он вопросительно приподнял бровь и положил ладонь Аомине на плечо, подтянулся к уху и прошептал: — Например, себя?

Аомине поперхнулся, холодное горлышко бутылки соскульзнуло с губ, а пиво прохладной пеной потекло по груди вниз, щекотно, мокро и противно. Аомине тотчас же дернул футболку вверх, пытаясь стянуть ее, а потом отвесил Кисе оплеуху.

— Кисе, твою ж мать!

Аомине толкнул его в плечо, и Кисе повалился на бок, взгляд его вдруг за что-то зацепился — судя по всему, за вышитые розочки на диване.

— Кстати, все забывал сказать, отличная квартирка, такая… ванильная.

Аомине был готов дать зуб, что Кисе оценил маленькие вазы с цветами, розовые рамки и прочие рюши, которые он бы с радостью выкинул, будь они в его распоряжении.

— Одна из постоянных клиенток зала сдает мне ее.

Кисе тут же изменился в лице и спросил подчеркнуто, с ухмылкой:

— С ней вы тоже занимаетесь ин-ди-ви-ду-аль-но?

— Иногда. — Аомине стянул через голову мокрую футболку.

— А-о-мине… Ты что, мужчина-проститут?

Ответом Кисе был щелчок по лбу, который его ничуть не остудил. Было ни к чему объяснять, что Аомине периодически спит всего с двумя. Или тремя.

— Ну? Сколько ты стоишь? — Кисе достал черный кожаный кошелек из заднего кармана, раскрыл его и вынул пятитысячную купюру. — Столько? — Он вытащил еще две купюры номиналом в десять тысяч. — Или столько?

— Ха, тебе денег не хватит.

— Брось. После ночи со мной ты бы не только ничего не взял с меня, но еще и приплатил, — Кисе многозначительно подвигал бровями.

— Идиота кусок, — сказал Аомине уже из ванной, стирая с себя пиво полотенцем.

Он порылся по ящикам стоявшего в углу комода, силясь найти хоть что-то на смену.

— О, гляди, что нашел, — он вытащил черную майку, а потом развернул ее пятым номером к себе. Перевернул в руках, разглядывая надпись «Академия Тоо».

Сколько матчей он выиграл в этой форме? Она ему нравилась. Когда Аомине поступил в университет, и Сацуки, наводя порядок у него дома, увидела ее, то молча забрала, а потом вернула форму уже чистой.

Ее-то он тут же и натянул. И шорты заодно, потому что пиво дотекло даже до штанов. Майка оказалась не так уж и мала, хотя с тех пор он вырос еще на несколько сантиметров. Щелкнув резинкой шорт, он упер руки в бока.

— Круто. Еще бы лицо более злое, и будешь один-в-один Аомине Дайки из академии Тоо. Засранец и скотина. — Кисе сидел на полу и смотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Ты кого назвал скотиной?

Но вместо того чтобы ответить, Кисе сделал большой глоток из бутылки, не отрывая от Аомине взгляда. Будто Кисе давно догадался, что от этого взгляда у Аомине мурашки по коже, и каждый раз так смотрел на него намеренно.

— Знакомая картина.

О чем он?

— Подойди и дай мне руку, — сказал Кисе.

— Так напился, что уже встать не можешь? — попытался пошутить Аомине, не понимая, почему Кисе так сверляще-пристально на него смотрит, а на лице его ни тени улыбки.

— Дай мне руку.

И Аомине протянул ему руку, за которую Кисе крепко схватился, будто собираясь подняться, но почему-то остался сидеть на полу. Его ладонь была еще прохладной от бутылки. Только Аомине успел задаться про себя вопросом, почему его держат за руку, да так, что почти больно, как Кисе резко дернул его на себя.

Аомине не удержал равновесия, полетел вниз, а в следующий миг почувствовал прикосновение холодного носа и губы, плотно прижатые к его рту.  Мысли — насколько возможно было соображать — перепутались разом, разлетелись как кегли при страйке. Он уставился на Кисе, но его глаза были зажмурены так, что виднелись только длинные ресницы в уголках.

Что он творит?

Мурашки побежали по шее и дальше по спине, от неожиданности он даже не смог разомкнуть губы.

— Ты что… — огорошенный Аомине попытался заговорить, когда Кисе отстранился от него и наконец открыл глаза, но договорить он ему не дал, положив на губы палец.

— Я не такой дурак, каким кажусь, Аомине, — его голос вдруг зазвучал низко и сипло. — Думаешь, я не заметил? — Он прижался лбом к его лбу.

Сердце гулко стучало в ушах. Кисе поймал его с поличным, и невидимый капкан с лязгом захлопнулся.

— В таких вопросах я не ошибаюсь, — слова падали так отрывисто и коротко, будто Кисе было тяжело дышать. — Хотя… с тобой у меня все наперекосяк, поэтому если я все же не прав... — Кисе легко потерся носом о нос, — то готов даже заплатить, чтобы ты со мной переспал. Хоть миллион, — шепнул он, — и еще два за то, чтобы на утро стереть тебе память.

— Ты за кого меня держишь? — Аомине схватил Кисе за грудки, но тот смотрел ему в глаза так, будто ничего не боялся, будто встал на краю пропасти и ему уже все равно — в любом случае он утянет Аомине с собой.

За кого он его держит, после всего того, что между ними было? Хотя, по сути, ничего и не было — несколько месяцев погуляли под ручку для работы Кисе. Только Аомине чересчур втянулся, прикипел, забыл, где заканчивается работа, а где начинаются они сами.

Чертов Кисе.

— Ты же с ними спишь, — его дыхание горячило губы.

— Уже не сплю, — Аомине отвел взгляд.

Последней была та, с которой он попробовал в зад. И тогда, закрыв глаза и трахая ее, он представлял на ее месте Кисе. Одной картинки в голове тогда хватило, чтобы кончить. Тяги к мужикам Аомине никогда не испытывал, но Кисе — это совсем другое дело. Кисе стоял вне всех категорий.

— Почему?

— Не спрашивай.

Он даже для себя еще ничего толком не решил. Только понял, что привязался к Кисе и не совсем по-дружески.

Теплый язык с твердым шариком пирсинга с силой прошелся по его нижней губе, и Кисе причмокнул, словно попробовал что-то вкусное. Аомине не отстранился.

— Кисе, скажи прямо, что ты сейчас шутишь, и мы на этом закончим, — он сглотнул, в горле пересохло. Он действительно был готов прекратить сейчас же и все забыть, переступив через себя. Они уже давно не дети и наверянка смогут общаться по-старому, как друзья.

Вместо ответа Кисе взял его за плечи и заставил отклониться назад, прислониться спиной к дивану, а затем оседлал Аомине, тяжело усевшись на бедра. Ткань джинсов так плотно обтягивала его ноги, что, казалось, вот-вот треснет по швам.  

Кисе замер на долю секунды, а потом подался вперед всем телом, вжимаясь в Аомине, и впился ему в губы.

И Аомине с разбегу сиганул в пропасть.

Быстрым движением, будто ждал этого весь вечер, он засунул обе ладони Кисе под футболку, провел по горячему твердому животу, выше, огладил по плоской груди. Кисе замычал ему в рот, комкая в кулаках майку, когда Аомине коснулся сосков. Он шарил у Кисе по спине, по выступающим лопаткам. Аомине совершенно не знал, что с ним делать дальше, но хотел трогать еще и еще.

Хотел трогать давно, Аомине не помнил, с которого «свидания», но хотел каждый раз, когда Кисе оказывался близко, касался или прижимался к нему. И Аомине тогда трогал его, правда сам себя обманывал, что это по-дружески.

Кисе все вжимался в него, елозил на бедрах. Аомине матерился про себя от того, как Кисе целовался. Он толкался языком к нему в рот, с напором, провоцируя отвечать с тем же рвением. Металлическая штанга то и дело звонко клацала по зубам и твердым прикосновением проходилась по языку. Аомине ловил ее зубами, прикусывал и тянул на себя, и Кисе стонал и только сильнее об него терся.

Согревшиеся руки уже трогали Аомине под майкой, водили по ребрам, пощипывали за бока, а когда он кусал Кисе за язык или опять тянул за штангу, впивались ногтями до боли. Пока они целовались, Аомине нащупал сережку в ухе Кисе, помял в пальцах мягкую мочку, и Кисе с шумом выдохнул через нос.

Первым отстранился Кисе. Даже в тусклом свете настенного светильника было заметно, как у него покраснели губы и порозовели щеки.

Он качнулся на бедрах Аомине еще раз. На джинсах натянулась ширинка.

— Я все время думал, — Кисе дышал как после долгого заплыва под водой, — что, если бы мы правда встречались? — он привстал и сполз ниже, устроив ладони на коленях Аомине и не давая их свести.

— Что ты… — Аомине только успел коснуться волос Кисе, которые скользнули сквозь пальцы, когда он спустился еще ниже.

— Я все сделаю, — он поглаживал Аомине по внутренним сторонам бедер, и кровь с удвоенной силой хлынула к члену.

Одной рукой Кисе повел выше, залез снизу под шорты, коснулся и провел вдоль края трусов, затем сунул ладонь под ткань и сжал ягодицу.

— Упругая, — Кисе стал мять и гладить ее, и Аомине с трудом мирился с мыслью, что ему, черт побери, нравится. — Но не беспокойся, хоть я и привык быть сверху, — Кисе облизнул губы и убрал ладонь с задницы. — Но у тебя же день рождения, — он провел пальцем по ткани между ног, по яйцам и члену снизу вверх. — Вот это стояк.

Кисе был довольный, скотина, в то время как у Аомине все пульсировало в паху.

— Приподними зад, — Кисе схватился за резинку шорт, стянул их и отбросил в сторону.

Он опустил голову ему между коленей, тронул языком член через трусы и стал покусывать, сжимать в руках до тех пор, пока Аомине не завозился нетерпеливо, скользя босыми ногами по полу. Было невмоготу. Когда Кисе поднял на него взгляд, высунул язык и намеренно показательно оттянул зубами штангу в языке, Аомине чуть не кончил прямо в трусы.

Кисе провел кончиком языка вдоль резинки трусов на животе.

— Кисе…

Кисе отбросил трусы к шортам и еще некоторое время разглядывал член Аомине, который теперь покачивался у него перед носом, схватил член у основания и со смаком облизал головку, помусолив во рту. Из груди Аомине вырвался низкий грудной рык. Сука, с этой штукой в языке все ощущалось в сотню раз острее.

Он положил ладонь Кисе на макушку, и тот сразу же опустил голову, заглатывая член наполовину.

Сосал Кисе с влажными чавкающими звуками, от которых перед глазами все плыло, и каждый раз, когда Аомине собирался кончить, замедлялся, не позволяя это сделать. Наверняка издевался. Иногда он выпускал член изо рта — скорее всего, уставала челюсть, чаще женщины жаловались именно на это — и облизывал ему яйца. Потом брал в рот снова, а яйца перекатывал в руке. Шарик штанги скользил по стволу, и Аомине сжимал кулаки и зубы.

Быстрым движением Кисе расстегнул свою ширинку, не отрываясь от Аомине ни на секунду.

Было сложно смотреть и не смотреть на голову у себя между ног.

Да, да, да, сейчас он точно...

— Я все проглочу, — Кисе приоткрыл рот, высунул язык и прижался им к самой головке.

Аомине кончил от одной фразы и вида, со стоном откинувшись головой на сидение дивана. Потом он услышал, как Кисе сглатывает, и следом еще раз. Когда он открыл глаза, Кисе вытирал щеку, а потом облизал пальцы.

— Говоришь, было пару раз? — с трудом выговорил Аомине. Не верилось, что такое мог сделать парень без богатого опыта за плечами.

— Не важно, — Кисе поднялся на ноги, стягивая с себя джинсы. Выпиравший член натянул трусы. Когда он снял их и бросил на пол, они упали аккурат на трусы Аомине.

Судя по движениям, Кисе самообладание тоже давалось с трудом.

— По сколько раз за ночь ты обычно кончаешь со своими женщинами? — встав над Аомине на четвереньки, прошептал Кисе ему на ухо.

— Не важно, — повторил Аомине его же ответ, и Кисе снова сжал в руке его еще наполовину стоявший член.

Дыхание Кисе обжигало ухо. Он дергал его член, дрочил ему и отвлекся лишь для того, чтобы стянуть с Аомине майку.

После быстрого оргазма, такого, как сейчас, у Аомине вставало заново почти сразу.

Вытащив из кармана своих джинсов упаковку с презервативом, Кисе разорвал ее зубами и раскатал презерватив по члену Аомине. Каждое движение Кисе заводило.

— Мой торт? — спросил Аомине, когда Кисе, развернувшись вполоборота к столу с разрезанным тортом, сунул палец в белый крем. — Ты что?.. — но Кисе уже завел назад руку и крем этот, судя по всему, был у него уже между ягодиц.

Он двинул сзади рукой, закусил губу. Аомине все это время неотрывно следил за его лицом — вот у него дрогнула бровь, вот он нахмурился, расслабленно выдохнул. Офигенное зрелище.

Кисе приподнялся на коленях и взял Аомине за член, направляя в себя.

— Ха-а… — он опустился на него одним медленным движением, и Аомине тут же почувствовал то-самое-ощущение, когда впервые попробовал в задницу.

Нет. Намного круче.

Аомине вцепился ему в бедро, когда Кисе начал раскачиваться на нем сильными толчками.

— Черт, — он удерживал его на себе, толкаясь внутрь. Провел ладонями по плоскому животу, забираясь под майку, а потом стянул ее с Кисе через голову.

Какого хрена этот идиот так хорош!

Кисе ускорил темп, и теперь приподнимался и со шлепками опускался вниз. Полные яйца каждый раз касались живота Аомине, на который скоро из члена Кисе капнула капля теплой смазки.

Если кого здесь сейчас и трахали, то только Аомине.

Он гладил Кисе по груди и плечам, по ребрам и впивался пальцами ему в бедра так, что Кисе шипел. Он весь был горячий, жаркий.

— Круто, — Кисе опирался ладонями ему на грудь, двигался все быстрее, шлепки становились громче, его член качался вверх-вниз. Аомине только и мог, что хрипеть в ответ. Было чертовски, дьявольски здорово. Аомине хотел взять его член в кулак, но Кисе не позволил.

Аомине потянул Кисе к себе за шею, и когда они целовались, стукаясь зубами друг о друга, член Кисе терся о его живот. Аомине слизал соленый пот с виска Кисе.  

Все тело Аомине скрутило судорогой, когда он кончал. Внутри Кисе. Только потом Кисе дал ему до себя дотронуться, и Аомине сжал его член в кулаке, задвигал рукой — все по наитию, как себе. Кисе развел колени шире и вскоре кончил с коротким криком, выплеснувшись ему на живот и парой капель — на грудь. Лицо при этом у него было такое, что Аомине не взялся бы описывать его словами, но точно знал, что от такого он может заводиться снова и снова.

Перед глазами плыли пятна. Оба еле дышали. В теле чувствовалось полное опустошение.

— Хорошо?

— Черт... — Аомине заключил Кисе в кольцо из рук.

Чума, успел подумать Аомине, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

 

Очнулся Аомине от непривычной легкости, и когда открыл глаза, на нем уже никто не лежал, а сам он был голый и липкий. Вставать не хотелось, ночью Кисе вытянул из него все соки, в прямом и переносном смысле. Завязанный узлом использованный презерватив валялся рядом. Вот черт, он уснул, так и не выйдя из Кисе, и тот, видимо, позаботился о нем с утра.

По полу процокал когтями на коротких лапах щенок. Хорошо, что ночью он ничего не видел. Аомине, скорее всего, стало бы стыдно. Щенок просеменил к нему и склонил голову на бок.

— Ну и где твой непутевый хозяин? — спросил у него Аомине и почесал свой липкий живот.

Потом с трудом поднялся, поплелся на кухню и насыпал корм в собачью миску.  

Осознание случившегося накрыло его позже за кружкой кофе.

Блядь, что они наделали? Обо что тогда так приложился Аомине? И Кисе? Немного же выпили. И что теперь с ними будет?

В утренней тишине только корги чавкал кормом.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Аомине! —  заорал на том конце Вакамацу.

Аомине запустил руку во взъерошенные после сна волосы. Он нахрен забыл о своей смене.

— Не ори, — он убрал трубку от уха на безопасное расстояние, но Вакамацу было все равно слышно как по громкой связи. — Уже выезжаю. Да, да, — не дослушав, он отключился.

День для него прошел как в тумане. Аомине делал все на автопилоте, ничего и никого вокруг не замечая. Вакамацу спросил, откуда у него такая царапина на шее, и снова пригрозил рассказать все их менеджеру. Аомине глянул на себя в зеркало, провел по розовому следу — саднило. Это Кисе так крепко обнял его за шею, пока скакал на нем. Аомине помнил, когда тот дернулся, и как было больно. Он постоял, молча глядя на свое отражение, а потом оттянул ворот свободной футболки вниз. Под ключицами были еще царапины. И засос.

О последствиях думать не хотелось, но Кисе не пришел в зал и даже не позвонил. Обычно он названивал каждый день или писал сообщения. Аомине не придал этому значения ни в первый день, ни во второй. Тяжелое, неприятное чувство он ощутил примерно через неделю.

Какого черта этот идиот о себе возомнил?

Сидя за кухонным столом, Аомине сверлил взглядом лежавший перед ним телефон. Он отхлебнул чай из плохо помытой кружки, поджал губы, недовольно нахмурился. Отхлебнул еще.

От мелодии смс он вздрогнул и резко схватился за смартфон. Не Кисе. Сацуки. Спросила, как у них с Кисе дела и что от них давно ничего не слышно. Херово у них дела, что еще сказать.

О бабах не думалось. И совсем не хотелось.

Потом Аомине первый раз сам написал ему смс, на которое Кисе не ответил. И первый раз позвонил, но Кисе не взял трубку.

Не верилось, что Кисе испугался. Бред какой-то. Аомине начинал звереть и, что самое отстойное, он не знал, где искать. Где Кисе жил, Аомине знал лишь примерно, ни конкретной улицы, ни дома. А съемки могли проходить, где угодно.

Кстати, о съемках.

Аомине откинул крышку ноутбука, вытянувшись на диване. Постучал по мягким клавишам, покрутил колесо мышки. Так и знал, что фанатки говорят про него на форумах. Боже, что они пишут...

Спустя два дня Аомине оказался зажат со всех сторон этими самыми фанатками. Как следует прошерстив форум, прочитав много того, что теперь хотелось забыть, Аомине нашел адрес студии. И теперь он угрюмо стоял, возвышаясь среди этих девиц, — ростом они ему были где-то по грудь. Дрыгались, галдели и шумели. Кто-то из них громко шептался, украдкой поглядывая на Аомине, выясняя, не тот ли это самый гангуро, что был с Кисе Рётой на той фотографии. Аомине скрипнул зубами.

В руках они держали фото с новых фотосессий Кисе. Он еще прибегал тогда к нему и хвалился, как там вышел. Слегка запрокинутая голова, выступивший кадык, взгляд искоса из-под челки, брошенный на зрителя. Каждая из них хотела быть с ним. И Аомине, выходит, тоже хотел? Он стоял в толпе преданных фанатов, размахивающих плакатами «Рёта ай лав ю», и с нетерпением ожидал появления айдола. Та еще картина.

Толпа вдруг взорвалась криком и визгом, Аомине начали толкать со всех сторон, заставив опомниться. Он глянул наверх — стеклянные двери разъехались в стороны, и на ступенях появился Кисе, весь в белом, в сопровождении каких-то людей. Фанатки рванули к нему по лестнице, обступив плотным кольцом. Аомине остался стоять позади, разглядывая его. Он готов был поспорить, что Кисе его заметил.

Но подойти он не торопился. Улыбался, подписывал фанатам журналы, фотографии. Было ощущение, что он не уйдет, пока не подпишет всю макулатуру, какую ему подсовывали под нос.

Распрощавшись с фанатками, Кисе все же направился к Аомине.

— Прости, — он почесал нос и вымученно улыбнулся. — Был занят по уши на работе.

— Ага, — сказал Аомине, будто поверил.

Видимо, каждый из них чувствовал, что разговора не избежать, и медлил.

— Пойдем? — сказал Кисе.

— Пойдем, — Аомине развернулся на ступенях, собираясь идти вниз. — Через одну станцию отсюда та площадка, где мы играли, помнишь? — он похлопал по черной сумке с баскетбольным мячом.

Кисе не был бы Кисе, откажись он от игры один на один.

Одну станцию они проехали молча. Кисе, обмотанный тонким шарфом и в солнечных очках, стоял поодаль и играл на смартфоне в какую-то аркаду.

— Не пытайся мне врать, Кисе. — Аомине бросил сумку на асфальт площадки и вытащил оттуда мяч. — Ты же сбежал.

— Про работу это правда. Съемки были с таким графиком, что и на спортзал времени не было.

— Ты сбежал.

Кисе сдвинул брови, будто что-то старательно обдумывал. Пожевал губу. Точно, он всегда так делает, когда напряженно соображает.

— Что, если и так?

— Зачем? Ты маленький, что ли?

— Оказался бы на моем месте — ты бы понял.

— Если тебя это испугало, нахрена ты тогда ко мне полез?

— Не полез бы — потом жалел бы до конца жизни.

— И потом сбежал, поджав хвост.

— Не каждый же день спишь со своим лучшим другом, да?

И Кисе был прав. Аомине почесал лоб.

— И что?

Если Кисе сейчас скажет какую-то дурь из разряда, что теперь не сможет быть с ним друзьями, Аомине ему вмажет.

— Наверное, я должен извиниться, — Кисе сунул руки в карманы белоснежных брюк. — Но не за то, о чем ты мог подумать.

Чего?

Кисе сделал глубокий вдох, будто собираясь с духом.

— Прости, что обманул тебя. Хоть и неосознанно. Думал, что все давно прошло. — Он качнулся на носках, снова пожевал губу. — Я все-таки люблю тебя, — он неуверенно улыбнулся и попятился. — И всегда любил. Подумай об этом.

Он развернулся к Аомине спиной.

— Эй, ты куда пошел? Кисе!

Идиот. Придурок. Говорит такое и просто сваливает? Тогда нахрена он снова влез в его жизнь, не спрашивая разрешения, и все перекроил в ней? Заставил к себе привыкнуть, да так, что за прошедшие дни без него Аомине чуть не подох от одиночества? Аомине позволил ему то, чего не позволял никому. С ним Аомине все делал вопреки. Вопреки недовольству, вопреки нежеланию, вопреки себе. И, что самое ужасное, ему было здорово. А Кисе, болван, все это время делал вид, что ему все равно.

Аомине был не меньшим эгоистом, чем Кисе, и все еще бросал метко. Не долго думая, он подкинул мяч, и тот мягко полетел по дуге. Удар пришелся аккурат по затылку. Кисе пригнулся, скорчившись, и тут же обернулся на него:

— Аоминеччи!

— Я уже давно подумал, идиот.

 

 

 


End file.
